


Human Resources

by TheEmperorHimself



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cybermen instead of Weeping Angels, M/M, Other, Post-Finale, Rhodians and Quill can be upgraded, april is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorHimself/pseuds/TheEmperorHimself
Summary: After the incident with the Shadow Kin and the use of the Cabinet of Souls, the Bunghole of Time spews out a new enemy. One far more dangerous...With the help of the Governors, Cybermen seeking to integrate humanity into the Cyberiad have arrived on Earth.While April, Ram, and Tanya recover from their personal losses from the Shadow Kin invasion, it's now up to Charlie, Matteusz, and Quill to defend the Earth from the nightmare in silver.





	1. Shadows of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to click below to leave kudos and nice little comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of "The Lost", a new enemy reveals itself by wiping out the last of the Shadow Kin.

 [(Listen to this while those pesky Shadow Kin die.)](https://youtu.be/QCrS8s4Y4K4?t=1m36s)

   Shadow Kin were always thought to exist as pure shadow. Dispersed as darkness... banished from the rest of the universe. None could stand against them as they fought for vengeance on the universe. Fighting because it was in their blood. It was their sole purpose.

     But the truth is that they've never fought a menace advanced enough to prevent their abilities and kill them permanently. That changed when they first heard of the Cabinet. It was the only weapon powerful enough to kill them permanently, and forever weaken the survivors.

     The great shadows were weakened by the light of the souls. They were no longer shadows, but fully physical. This sealed their fate when the planet they call the Underneath was attacked by a menace from above. A single rod-shaped ship with massive rings descended upon the Shadow Kin. The shining armor of the small platoon it contained was blinding.

     The Shadow Kin tried hitting the metal men, but the swords simply bounced off. _klang!_ Other attempts simply ended with the enemy soldiers grabbing the Shadows' arms and killing them with an extremely powerful electric pulse.

     Their swords powerless against the hard shells of the enemy. Their shadow abilities dampened by the combined light from the souls. And their permanent physical form made them vulnerable to permanent death. The blue lasers flew far and wide, and the helpless victims fell like flies. The stomping, that loud... powerful boom when their feet hit the ground. It filled them with fear.

     Only one remained, surrounded by the metal monsters—each of which pointing a blaster at the opponent.

"W-Who are you?!!!" The last living Shadow Kin said... Waiting for a reply from the silver warriors.

      The cold, emotionless eyes stared into him. Its reply voiced in a deep singsong voice as its mouth flashed with the syllables...

"We are the Cybermen..." The warrior replied in a mechanical tone, which had words stressed at strange points. "You are not compatible..." It stared one last second, and shot a hole through the shadow creature's heart.

     The Cyberleader silently took itself and two other cybermen to the rift. There, they silently waited for it to open a path to Earth. When it did, they marched through the bright white light into the now empty halls of Coal Hill Academy. Cloaked in darkness, they began to search for a place to begin their operations in secret.

"Begin the journey to Cyber-Command's coordinates. The advanced scouts we have sent will have taken control of the Governors to begin our operation." The Cyberleader, its top headplate painted jet black, commanded its two subordinates.

 "We obey!" They said in a voice nearly identical, but somehow colder than their leader's. The cybermen marched in perfect formation to a different section of Coal Hill... Room M17.

The room was bigger on the inside, a fact ignored by the cybermen as they entered the room... Greeted by the shadowy Governors.

 "Welcome... Our masters are expecting you..." The lead Governor, known as the Chair of the Governors, said...

The distinct clank and boom of a cyberman's boots echo in the chamber... As four cybermen exit secret doors in the walls. These were different... They were much bulkier and larger, their design was exactly like the Cybus variants that invaded about a decade ago. The remnants of those groups have merged with this faction, and their Cybus logos were replaced with bright blue lamps. During the Cyber-Wars of the far future they would've been referred to as Cyber-Legionaires.

The Cyberleader's mouthpiece immediately began to flash blue as it sternly spouted out an order: "Report!"

 "We have begun our operations with the assistance of these humans. They have been partially upgraded to ensure loyalty to the Cyberiad." The lead cyber-legionaire said in a voice which was more monotone, and something similar to a modern computerized voice.

 "Excellent... Our plan has begun. The Cyber-race will rise anew." The Cyberleader replied, its tone with faint hints of what would be described as joy or proudness.

**_ The Cyberification of Earth has begun once again. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the frying pan... into the fire...
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments so I can improve my writing.


	2. It all began with the Cybermen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of the shadowy academic group known as the Governors. And their ties to the Cybermen.

**One year ago…**

  
London was always a hotspot for alien incursions and large-scale invasions. No one knew why, but it always happened… The Cybermen—and now by extension the Governors—always believed that London and the surrounding area had cracks in the fabric of the universe. Remnants of the massive breach created by the Daleks prior to the Battle of Canary Wharf.

Many feared the Cybermen that manifested through the ghosts, but not all. Others saw the Cybermen as superior: what humanity should become. When the silver warriors were pulled into the void, they simply saw it as a retreat to regroup. These few joined a secret society that awaited the Cybermen’s inevitable return, created after a previous invasion in the 1960s.

Then, a year ago they came back. The dead were rising from the grave as Cybermen. This society by then had extended its influence through the creation of the company EverUpwardReach Ltd. While Missy’s Cybermen were only intended to be an army for the Doctor, their invasion was a sufficient distraction for UNIT, while the Governors secretly wiped themselves from UNIT’s watch list. Afterward, the Governors continued to study the technology they had collected without interference in hopes of bringing back the Cybermen.

One of the devices was a Dalek dimension cannon that expanded the holes in spacetime. They had figured out how to operate it after a month of trial and error...

A robot built by the Governors aimed it at the wall of the room, and they all watched the swirls and color of the Time Vortex as the device tore open a temporary rift to a Cyber-Ship. Their efforts were a success—as four Cybermen approached. The Chairman was overjoyed when he saw them stomp out of the portal, with the same sound and overall design as the ghost Cybermen. But only four entered before the crack closed, due to the dimension cannon overloading. 

“We have watched your progress. You have proven yourselves as useful assets…” One of the Cybermen said.

“We have worked tirelessly for decades... all for this moment...” The Chair of the Governors declared, with a lack of emotion similar to the Cybermen themselves.

“We are aware… Do you submit to the ultimate upgrade?” A different Cyberman boomed, its mouthpiece glowing a solid blue as the words spat out of whatever was left of its mouth.

“We are you humble servants…” The Governors said in unison as they bowed down…

“Do not bow to us. Submit yourselves to a free upgrade so we may prepare.” A third Cyberman said to them. Its voice as cold as its metal casing.

“We submit…” They said in unison… The Cybermen scanned the entire complex, finding a Cybus-type conversion machine from Canary Wharf. It was primitive, but it will suffice. One by one, the Governors entered and left the machine, which implanted a control chip into their brains, but concealed by an earpiece. Full conversion will take place when the rift is large enough to allow the entire army to enter.

* * *

 

**Present Day…**

“The weapon is empty…” The Chairman declared… with an obvious lack of care laced in his tone. He did not tolerate failure.

And Headteacher Ames has failed for the last time…

“All our predictions indicated that he is too moral to use the Cabinet…” Dorothea said as she looked up, maintaining eye contact with her superiors. Hidden deep underneath her cracking mental mask was fear. She did not want to be disposed of like her predecessor.

“The more pressing question for our benefactors is…” The Chairman paused, his earpiece beeping and flashing blue at a regular interval… “How much of an asset are you?”

The words struck the Headteacher like a knife. She was being inefficient and ineffective. Her only hope was the futile pleading, trying to avoid her own death…

“I have done everything in the name of the Arrival!” She yelled. Her pleading went unnoticed. They were truly heartless, and the Cybermen are likely approaching now.

“Then it is a shame that you will not see it… At least not as you are right now…” The man said… Coldly staring at her as the stomping became audible… The Cybermen never really needed stealth, because by now they already have you surrounded.

She turned around as the stone began to shake behind her… They were here.  
Behind her, the Cyberleader and a Cyberman burst out from the secret hatches in the stone walls. And the other five Cybermen poured out of the other exits. There is no escape. Resistance is futile.

“Your efficiency will increase when you are upgraded.” The Cyberleader said, almost like a yell.

The woman began to plead for mercy. But it was like talking to a wall. “No, please! What about the children? They aren't safe from-!”

“Your replacement will be the one to assess the situation.” The Cyberleader cut her off. Why would she even try pleading? She knew it would never work. “Take her to receive the full upgrade!”

She screamed as one of the Cyber-Legionnaires grabbed her shoulder. The long yell was cut off by a quick non-lethal shock from its electrodes. The Cyberleader looked down at her now limp, but fully conscious body…

“Do not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove hate, and sex, and color, and creed. You will become like us!” The Cybermen all said in unison… Like a mantra…

As the Cyber-Legionnaires began to carry her away, her eyes could only see darkness… But for the next hour she would hear her own screams as the sheets of metal and circuitry were grafted into her body.

“We have been unable to restore the dimension cannon…” The Chairman said to the Cyberleader. His voice was of genuine disappointment… The Cybermen allowed the Governors to keep their emotions, because it would make them more convincing to humans.

“This setback is not concerning…” The leader replied… “We have identified a set of subjects with a superior mental system to that of normal humans… It is your primary objective to bring them to us… Their non-human male companion will be converted to Cyber-Planner.”

“I thought non-human subjects are incompatible…” A governor questions… Her question quickly being answered by the Cyberleader staring up at her.

“We have expanded our range. Elements with similar biology to humanity are compatible… This is the case for the two species known as Rhodians and Quill.” The Cyberleader bluntly explained… Its words, as usual, had emphasis on strange places… producing a deep singsong voice.

“We understand… We will harvest them when the time is right…” The Governors said in unison, before walking away in formation like real Cybermen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Cybermen are behind all the alien attacks in Coal Hill... Even though they're all accidents caused by their attempts to enter.  
> -Goodbye Dorothea  
> -No one is safe from the upgrades.
> 
> Please leave kudos and put constructive criticism in the comments.


	3. Pain... Pain... Pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After opening the Cabinet to destroy the Shadow Kin, the entire gang has deep wounds to heal... But none are are more painful than Charlie's.

Guilt…

That was the only feeling Charlie felt as Christmas break started…

He was a murderer. Proof that a simple boy can cause an untold number of deaths… And he almost killed April too… He stilled vividly remembered as a Rhodian soul disintegrated Corakinus in front of him… and April dropped on the floor seemingly dead.

Luckily, the Doctor arrived at the last minute and took her away to one of the best hospitals in all of time and space to give her a new human heart... The same place he said he took his wife when she was badly injured—for a reason he wouldn't talk about. As he thought, Ram insisted that he went with her…

The Rhodian didn't remember much of it, because he's tried so hard to delete it from his memory... But he was successful in deleting everything he remembered except for the part he tried escaping form.

The rest was intentionally fuzzy… When they returned he saw of the Doctors friends. There was a husky bald man, and a dark-skinned girl with puffy hair that said that she was just like him and Matteusz… But they didn't matter to him…

The companion that really mattered in his memory was a woman with clothes that made her look like the character April called Mary Poppins…

“So you’re that disposable the Doctor rescued from those pesky Shadow Kin… Ah, they always had to ruin my conquests by murdering everyone I ruled over…” The woman said in a thick Scottish accent… Just seeing her terrified him…

“D-didn't the Doctor say you had to be kept in some prison?” He asked, fear buzzing through his nerves. The fear was only strengthened when she giggled in a way that’s described as comically evil.

“Well he released me when he realized that things are really boring without me…” She replied, her look turning serious when she said boring. “He told me everything that happened with that damn Cabinet… I must say… That was really impressive… It’s exactly what I would do in a situation like that… I wish I went and got that thing earlier so I could deal with those bitches myself…”

Charlie didn't say a word… He was too scared.

“Oh don't be guilty! We all have done horrible things in the name of peace. This stuff with the Shadow Kin is nothing, you should’ve seen the Doctor when he was fighting the Daleks!” Her mouth opening afterward indicated that she was going to keep speaking, but the Doctor cut her off…

“Missy, not now…” He said sternly, his attack eyebrows in full force.

“Oi, I’m just congratulating him on a job well done!” She replied, with a flood of sass laced in her words…

His reply was a simple “shut up”.

“I’ll just go get a drink from your wife’s secret stash…” She replied, boredom catching up to her once again. If she was armed, this would be the point where she randomly disintegrates one of the students… But the Doctor knew better than to give her a weapon.

The Doctor looked back as Missy joined Bill and Nardole in the TARDIS… And spoke directly to Charlie as the others watched…

“There was a different box… A weapon far more powerful, one that could wipe out the Daleks… And I almost did the same thing… For years I thought I wiped out my own people in the crossfire… Even if I didn't actually kill them, that moment changed me in the man I am now… So you can either sit back and let the pain drive you insane… or go out and be a Doctor… I trust that you can make the right decision…” He declared… His eyes showed unimaginable pain and sadness… Pain he holds tight so he can continue helping others…

The Time Lord then briskly walked into the TARDIS, which began to dematerialize… April was recovering with the Doctor and Ram, and Tanya and her family had to figure out how to cope with the loss of her mum. Charlie, Matteusz, and Quill were all that's left to fight the enemy... They all had wounds, except maybe Quill, but the deepest wound was dealt to Charlie’s morality—and by extension his mind. But all that damage was internalized, leaving the others clueless of how he really felt... no matter how hard they tried.

He and the rest of the Bunghole Squad maintained some contact over the next week, thanks to the Doctor and Missy giving all of their phones universal coverage. (Though Missy's sonic umbrella was more... difficult to use for that purpose.) But the texts and calls seemed far more gloomy since the Shadow Kin… And eventually contact was cut off entirely when they all decided to deal with their own issues. Quill, Matteusz, and Charlie were all that's left to fight any alien invaders from that rift. They were never aware of or ready for what was to come.

* * *

 

A week later, Charlie sat next to the bedroom window in the darkness of the night. Matteusz was already asleep, and Quill didn't really care about what he does.

A type of flickering got his attention… Something that seemed to be a man made of metal had walked close to the house and stared straight at him… His spine shivered as he saw the blank look on a face that could see through him…

Before he could react, it walked away silently… never to be seen for the rest of the night… So he never mentioned it…

The next night, he was sitting outside, reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban… It’s an enjoyable read, but can't distract him from the chilling words of congratulations from Missy—who thanks to a mention by the Doctor he knew was a murderer—told him. The flashback caused him to produce a single tear, which fell from the edge of his eye…

“You are in pain…” A deep mechanical voice said to him, forcing him to look up… It was that same metal creature from last night…

The Rhodian simply nodded… He was both intrigued and terrified by the being in front of him, leaving him speechless…

“We can free you from the fire of emotions, such as pain and suffering…” The Cyberman continued… “With the Cybermen, there will be nothing to fear… You will be upgraded.”

“Upgraded?” He asked.

“Soon the time will come for you to be freed from your chains. To become like us… But that time has not yet come…” The Cyberman said, before briskly walking away…

The experience left him dumbfounded…He was unsure if they are the solution the Rhodian gods sent to free him from his pain, or just another monster from the Bunghole of Time… But it was difficult to say… What does it mean by _upgrading_?

* * *

 

The Cyberman, a fully upgraded Dorothea, returned to the base in Coal Hill through the sewers. There, the Cyberleader was waiting…

“Report.” The black-faced Cyberman quickly said.

“My scouting of the household in the location known as 1 Wellington Road confirms the presence of the two non-humans and one of the human males…” The drone unit reported, its syllables flashing as quickly as the blue light on its mouth.

“Which of the non-humans is suitable for our requirements?” The Cyberleader said in the characteristic singsong tone.

“My scans indicate that the Rhodian has a higher brain metabolism. He will be a more efficient processor… I also predict that he is more willing to submit to upgrades… If he refuses, then he may be easily coerced by threatening the deletion of the Polish human male…” The Cyberman replied… taking into account all of Dorothea's memories, which have now been uploaded to the Cyberiad as they contained useful data.

Dorothea turned to face the door once again as more Cybermen arrive, carrying homeless people they procured from the streets…

The Cyberleader’s mouth flashed blue as it spat out an order… “Once these humans are processed they will be placed in cryogenic storage for the time being. If our numbers grow too large, we will receive the attention of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Such an event must not occur if we are to succeed in our objectives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could this all mean?
> 
> -The flashback with Missy, Nardole, Bill, and the Doctor takes place directly after "The Eaters of Light".
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment, or you will be deleted.
> 
> And please inform others of this fic. The Cybermen need more humans to upgrade.


	4. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tanya and Ram deal with the loss of losing their parents, and April recovers from her near-death. Quill, Charlie, and Matteusz continue their fight against alien life. But are they being replaced?

“We have work to do…” Quill bluntly said to the two boys sitting in the couch. She was loading her displacement gun for another alien incursion.

“What do you mean?” Matteusz questioned.

“Well this thing the Doctor gave me is going off the charts, so something’s coming… And its says that the source is coming from the Underneath… Which means that I get to shoot more Shadow Kin.” Quill replied, with a small smile… She loved the heat of battle.

“But the Cabinet killed them all…” Charlie said. He was confused, a superweapon like the Cabinet of Souls should've totally destroyed their targets.

“No matter how big the bomb is, there’s always survivors…” Her tone shifted… She remembered her family fighting in the war. She remembered seeing them burn as the Rhodians detonated a bomb that destroyed half the army… She learned from experience, and both Charlie and the Doctor knew that better than anyone. Even if neither knew that much about her.

Charlie and Matteusz sat there, silently, before getting up… Apparently there will never be rest from alien incursions…

Now they once again started on their trek to Coal Hill.

* * *

 

When they finally arrived at Coal Hill, things were quiet… possibly too quiet… They entered through the front door, which was for some reason always unlocked, and entered the main hall.

“We’ll split up to cover more ground…” Quill said plainly.

“I don't think that would be a good idea…” Matteusz replied, with justified concern.  
“There’s a reason why I gave both of you laser pistols.” The Quill said. “If we can find the Shadow Kin quickly none of us will be injured.”

“But the lasers won’t hurt them.” Charlie argued. He knew what the Shadow Kin can do… for the most part.

Quill’s reply was with her normal dose of agitation. “If the Cabinet didn’t kill all of them. Then they’re definitely weaker now… I’d say that I’d take a ch-“ But she was cut off by the sight of giant bees coming out of a time rift… Vespiform drones, angry ones.

“Well this is new…” Quill said in slight shock… Because Vespiforms weren't the only creatures there, there were also giant ants, spiders, and a big scorpion… Rightfully, the situation would be described by Tanya as a shitstorm… Matteusz and Charlie missed the others, and Quill didn't really care. But they all agreed that it was best to fix their problems themselves for the time being.

“Well we still have to-“ Charlie said before being cut off by something becoming audible… Metallic stomping… growing louder and louder.

Covering all exits, several metal men entered the hall, and began shooting and electrocuting the giant alien insects.

“Delete! Delete!” They all yelled. “This area is defended. Rogue elements will be deleted!” The creatures spoke in a monotone, mechanical voice with very strange modulation.

Obviously, the alien insects didn't stand a chance against laser weaponry. Their hard shells simply couldn't withstand the heat, and their insides cooked with every hit.

“Extraterrestrial arthropods have been deleted. Their remains will be taken for incineration…” A black-faced automaton said.

“We obey!” The other Cybermen yelled, dragging all the bodies away while the rest of the Cybermen swept through the area in search of surviving insects.

Quill was the first to say a word: “Who the hell are you?”

The black-faced one, clearly the leader, turned to face her as it walked in their direction… Stopping next to Charlie.

“We are the Cybermen…” It plainly said, each syllable making its mouth flash blue.

“What are the Cybermen?” Quill added… Still skeptical.

“We are a race of augmented humanoids in the service of the Governors…” It replied.

“You look exactly like the metal zombies that attacked two years ago…” Matteusz said… His use of “zombies” confusing the machine creature.

The Cyberman cocked its head in confusion, an audible hiss can be heard as the mechanical components moved the head. “Explain the word zombie… It is not in our vocabulary.” The Cyberleader said.

“The dead were rising from their graves. They were in metal suits like yours…” He said. Trying to remember that time…

“They were a rogue faction serving an individual known as Missy. They were destroyed by another individual known as The Doctor, with the assistance of his companions Danny Pink and Clara Oswald… He has interfered in our affairs for decades, deleting the rogue factions attacking Earth in the late 70s, 1986, 2006, and 2014…” The Cyberleader said… its voice droning like it had glitchy modulation.

Charlie remembered Missy… The Queen of Evil that congratulated him for the act he regretted the most…

Meanwhile, Matteusz held back the shock of the revelation that his former teachers, Danny and Clara, were helpers of the Doctor… Does that mean they were both killed by aliens?

Quill, however, didn’t care at all… She only wanted answers. “Why are you here?”

“We have arrived to delete any alien elements that have arrived through the rift. Invasions have been taking place here for decades. The first of which involved our archenemies, the Daleks.” The Cyberman replied…

“Ok… Where were you when the Shadow Kin attacked?” Questions… So many questions…

“We are trapped at the other side of the rift. When the Cabinet was opened, we saw the opportunity to delete the final Shadow Kin to end their invasions and answer the summons of the Governors.” It explained…

“But wh-“ She was cut off when it turned away from her.

When the final insect bodies were taken to the Governors facility, the Cyberleader turned towards Charlie…

“Our offer still stands, Rhodian…” It said, placing its fist on the lamp on its chest…

The Cybermen turned and walked away in formation… leaving a trio of shocked humanoids…

“What offer?” Matteusz asked Charlie… who just looked down.

“I-I don’t know…” The Rhodian said with half sincerity… He knew what they offered him, but he was skeptical of how they would do it…

They went home. If there was anything happening, the Cybermen would deal with them. Or as they say… Delete them.

* * *

 

The Cyberleader stormed into Room M17, and entered the hidden Cyber-Base.

“The Cyberification machine has reached 50% efficiency… It will be some time before we can create a Cyber-Planner unit…” A Cyberman reported.

“Acceptable margins…” The Cyberleader turned to the Chairman. “Confirm: This company has created a charity program to assist the poor and homeless?”

The chairman placed his fist over his heart, accessing his now near-perfect memory in the Cyberiad. “Correct.”

“Arrange for a gathering headed by this program. This will allow us to gather patients with maximum efficiency.” The Cyberleader ordered…

“We obey!” The Governors said in unison, placing their fists on their chests like Cybermen.

"We are now beginning Phase 2." The Cyberleader declared as all Cyber-units, including the Governors, place their fists on their chest units as a sign of strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a comment, or you will be deleted.


	5. Awakening of the Cybermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cybermen initate Phase 2 of their long plans for domination...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a comment or you will be deleted.

The poor and homeless living in Shoreditch always came to Coal Hill during special events. The Governors always provided food, drink, and warm blankets for them, which were distributed by the teachers. Otherwise, they would starve or freeze… The hungry men, women, and children were grateful for the assistance, but never knew the true purpose behind it…

The entire event is a plan to gather a large group of people into one place… Hosted every week on a Saturday, looking innocent until the exact circumstances required for the attack were met.

For the week, London will be engulfed by a thick fog… A type of weather perfect for their needs: it does not scare the people away, and provides the cover needed for the attack.

[(Listen to this for atmospheric purposes.)](https://youtu.be/S83Ox7_rVX8)

“The circumstances have been met… Our weather control has succeeded.” A Cyberman said, turning to the Cyberleader.

“Activate all units. Begin advance to the main hall. The subjects within will be upgraded.” The lead Cyberman said, turning towards the door… On both of its sides were two Cybermen, one Cyber-Legionnaire and one of the newer model… which the Governors called a Cyber-Warrior.

The Cyberleader placed its right fist on the chest unit. “Initiating unlock sequence… Initiating awakening sequence… Activating conversion chambers… Locking main exits of the premises!” The silver creature declared. The cryostasis chambers began to open, releasing the Cybermen they contained… Half are Cyber-Legionnaires and half are Cyber-Warriors.

“Advance to the main hall. Set all weapons to stun! All subjects subdued will be upgraded!” The Cyberleader said, turning to the open door. “Communications on non-cyberfrequencies have been jammed… There will be no escape for these unimportant subjects… They will be made important.”

The Cyberleader led the charge, followed by three columns of Cybermen in formation…

“Begin surround protocol…” The Cyberleader declared, as two rows fanned out to block exits.

* * *

 

“Well done, Miss Shah…” The Chairman of the Governors said in fake joy. He was waiting… waiting for the benefactors to arrive.

“Thank you, sir. I did my best…” Shah replied… The history teacher replied…

“Very good. Our benefactors will be very pleased by the amount of people we helped today…” The Chairman said…

“I’m sure they’ll be pleased…” Shah simply replied…

“Ah, Miss Ames would've been proud of what you’ve done… Such a shame that she disappeared…” The Chairman said.

“Another one? What happened to her?” Shah replied with confusion… It’s only been two months, and she’s already gone.

“You’re not aware of the reason why people are disappearing on our grounds?” The Chairman questioned…

“I’m sorry?” Shah asked… Still skeptical about what’s happening. All the other teachers present turned to look at the two. They knew… They saw the Shadow Kin, the killer petals, the Daleks, the Army of Ghosts, Missy’s Cybermen, planets in the sky, ATMOS…

“Miss Shah… It is fairly safe to assume that you saw the planets in the sky during the Dalek invasion in 2009…” The Chairman said…

“Alien life? Here?!” Shah exclaimed… her face turning into one of fear and surprise… “We should shut this place down then, until the children are safe!”

([Listen to this Cyberman theme for the following scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&persist_app=1&noapp=1&v=f2YK9l8ciNI))

“Oh, our benefactors strongly disagree…” The faint sound of stomping started to become audible… “Would you like to meet them?”

One of the teachers ran out of the hall, promptly being hit by a blue bolt that flew out of the fog. As electricity buzzed through his body, he fell down… apparently dead.

The stomping grew louder… All they heard was _tu-tsssh_ _tu-tsssh tu-tsssh tu-tsssh_ over and over again… As each invisible foot hit the floor…

Then the metal men emerged from the fog…

“Feel free to run… You’ll only end up dead…” The Chairman mockingly said to the congregation… Half the people started running…

The cyber-legionnaires deployed their wrist blasters. As they slowly advanced in the fog, they shot the terrified people with stun blasts… As people got closer, some Cybermen used their shock gloves to knock people unconscious.

Then people started their attempt to exit through the hallways. But they opened the door to see the Cyberleader and another set of different-looking Cybermen.

“You are surrounded…” The Cyberleader said in a deep voice. It advanced towards the Chairman, and left him alone… “Resistance is futile…”

“They're talking like the Borg…” A person said… “What are ya gonna do?!! Assimilate us?!!”

The Cyberleader cocked its head at the sudden outburst… It, like Charlie, Quill, Missy, and the Doctor, had no idea what the Borg are, but it based its response on the world _assimiliate_. The mouthpiece flashed twice… “Correct.”

“Oh…” The same man said…

The Cyberleader’s vocoder began emitting sound once again… “You are human. You are unimportant… But that may change if you allow it. You can be upgraded. You can become like us…”

“Are you what happened to Miss Ames?” Shah asked… Attempting to hide fear… But her efforts were failing…

A Cyberman stepped forward and spoke in the same deep voice. “Prior to my upgrade I was known to you as Dorothea Ames. Headteacher of Coal Hill Academy, and a humble servant of the Governors in their battle against the alien lifeforms that invade Earth through cracks in the fabric of time and space… But now I have been shown the true path to peace, and joined the perfection of the machine."

Shah was speechless…

“Stun all of these subjects… They will be upgraded… Then send a scout party to monitor the household of the non-human male known as Charlie Smith…” The Cyberleader ordered…

As several Cyber-Warriors dragged the already stunned people away, the Cyber-Legionnaires advanced firing shot after shot…

“What do you want with that innocent boy?” Shah said…

“He is not innocent. He is one of the individuals that defends this school from alien incursions… He is superior. When upgraded, he will be designated as Cyber-Planner…” The Cyberleader said…

Before Shah could react, the Cyberleader’s hand grabbed her shoulder… She felt the strong electrical current course through her body… Blacking out before she hit the floor.

The words: “Cybermen will remove fear… Cybermen will remove pain, sex, and color, and creed… You will become identical… You will become like us…” echoed throughout the Cyberiad. Every Cyber-Unit, even the Governors, exclaimed the mantra…

The Cyberleader turned to a group of Cyber-Legionnaires… “Five units will journey to the home of Charlie Smith. He must be monitored until our Cyber-Planner unit is ready for conversion…”

* * *

 [(Listen to this for the following scene.)](https://youtu.be/xJkwox0i-p0)

Matteusz and Charlie opened their eyes… Something had startled them out of sleep…

He looked out the window and jumped at the sight…

Five Cybermen, just staring up at him. Him alone…

Before he could even attempt putting his clothes back on, he watched them walk away in a V formation.

“Those Governors never leave us alone…” Matteusz said comfortingly…

But Charlie knew it wasn't the Governors… He knew that the Cybermen are here because they were waiting for an answer. An answer to an offer they didn't explain.

The very sight of them terrified him. And he didn't know why... Maybe because of their former alliance with Missy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Missy is probably really terrifying to anyone she meets... Except the Doctor and Clara. Poor Charlie got really traumatized just by what she said. Imagine how he'd be if she randomly started killing his friends... Probably starting with Ram because the universe just hates him.
> 
> -The Cybermen seem to be playing the Long Game.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment. Or you will be deleted.
> 
> Also: Cybermen at London's one of my favorite Cyberman OSTs. It sounds so sinister hearing it while they appear out of nowhere and massacre the disposables in "The Next Doctor".


	6. Fugitive of Time, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bunghole of Time continues to spit out more and more monsters... usually promptly executed by the Cybermen...
> 
> But the presence of a powerful fugitive forces them to enlist the help of others.

The Cyberleader stepped forward, its feeting hissing the loud _tu-tussh tu-tssh_ sound. The light was dim, the dark room lit only by the lamps on the chests of the Cybermen. The flashing blue light of the earpieces on the Governors were especially visible.

"Begin experiment..." The Cyberleader said, turning towards a Cyberman next to it holding the Dalek dimension vault.

"Beginning time corridor experiment..." The Cyberman said... Its head filled with data being processed by all the other Cybermen together. It is the only way for them to strategize without a Cyber-Planner. Due to mass-production issues, the processors' speed is much slower than that of a more specialized unit like a Cyber-Planner's.

The dimension vault briefly opened a corridor to the Cyber-Base in the Underneath, but could not sustain it long enough for the approaching units to pass through. Those that tried were promptly disintegrated.

"Detecting power malfunction!" The Cyberman holding the dimension vault said. "Device is overloading!" Electricity burned through the Cyberman, disabling circuitry... Within seconds the Cyberman dropped down, disabled...

"Life signs still visible. Take this unit for repairs." The Cyberleader said... "The dimension vault is unusable. We will need to acquire a new device if we are to succeed in our stratagem."

The mass-processing of data ceased, and the Cyberiad was once again active. Cybermen returned to patrols, scouring the area for cracks in time that could release alien life... But their unconscious state during the experiment allowed a single creature to escape... Slipping out of the crack unnoticed before the rift promptly closed.

However, the creature was spotted by a single unit... It marched towards the beast, firing lethal heat rays as it attempted escape... But in the darkness the creature was at home... Out of the Cybermen's normal range of detection. Their visual systems were upgraded many times, but they were not perfect without the use of scans.

"This is Unit 66 reporting the escape of a unknown lifeform." The Cyberman said, placing its fist on its chest. The message echoed through the Cyberiad.

"The creature has most likely escaped into the surrounding area. Send search parties to find it. Enlist the assistance of the superior one if necessary..." The Cyberleader ordeded... The words coursing through the pathweb that is the Cyberiad. "Upgrade basic visual scanning..."

All active Cybermen, including the leader, shut off for a single moment. Every unit has begun to download a patch to improve nightvision... Then they simultaneously restarted their systems, saying "Upgrade in progress..."

 Within a few seconds, they were back to their previous tasks. Several search parties, each with five Cybermen, began silently scouring Shoreditch while the Cyberleader's squad searched the Coal Hill grounds. The Cybermen travelled through the sewers. On the surface, stealth Cybermats scuttled throughout Shoreditch unnoticed. They've been painted black to avoid detection.

* * *

 

Charlie and Matteusz laid on the bed together. Now that Quill's entered the second hibernation stage of her pregnancy, they had free reign over the house... And decided to take advantage of their first night without interference...

"I always look forward to those times when we "combine"..." Charlie said... breathing heavily.

"I do as well... But we always seem to get interrupted afterwards... Always." Matteusz said jokingly... The first time they did this, the Lankin tried and failed to make contact with Charlie. Then the second time they were forced to stop when those five Cybermen arrived.

"Well, as humans say... Third time's a charm?" Charlie said... this particular saying was very straightforward and easy to understand. He liked phrases like that.

"I believe so..." Matteusz simply replied, ending the conversation with a kiss. "Sleep now..."

Charlie started getting nightmares after detonating the Cabinet... Nightmares of a particular person that was especially traumatizing to the Rhodian... Matteusz didn't know who exactly she was, but Charlie said that it was the woman who congratulated him for committing genocide... Without the knowledge of who she is, all Matteusz could do is stay and comfort him while his boyfriend dreamt of an insane scottish woman.

Dreams were always difficult to remember. And the same could be said for Charlie... But the visions he saw of Missy weren't from any of the two times he saw her... When Rhodia was destroyed and when the last physical memories of the murdered Rhodians were destroyed... When their souls exacted vengeance. The very vengeance that allowed the Cybermen, beings who abhor vengeance and eliminate it with all other emotions, to pass through to Earth.

After a lot of running through corridors, hearing evil laughs, glimpses of objects with dome-shaped heads, and Cybermen defending him... Missy in this vision pointed a rectangular device at an obscured figure, one he cared about, and moved her finger to press the trigger... That's always when he woke up...

Though tonight, he won't need to experience that nightmare... As both he and Matteusz sat up when they heard the stomping of Cybermen. They pulled the blinds to see a group of Cybermen looking up at them once again... Only this time they aren't walking away.

One of the Cybermen did that fist genture thing, and began hacking into the speaker in their room...

They jumped when they heard a Cyberman voice say "Your assistance is required..." But began dressing seconds later. If the Cybermen need their help, they understood that a weapon, preferably a ranged one, would be needed... Just this once Matti would ignore his hatred of guns.

Within the span of ten minutes, they were outside... And joined the mechanical soldiers as they marched to Coal Hill.

* * *

 

The Cyberleader opened a audio communications channel... To contact a race that had sent out a bounty throughout time and space.

"State your reason to contact us!" The being on ther other side said.

"A time rift has opened in our base, and a humanoid has escaped our advanced defenses undetected... We have reason to believe that it is the fugitive..." The Cyberleader said.

"The Fugitive is a dangerous enemy. I will send a strike force armed with stun weaponry to capture the Fugitive..." The other being said...

"Why will your attack force not be armed with lethal weaponry?" The Cyberleader asked.

"The Fugitive has tricks involving teleportation... Our weaponry is not effective against it, but the stun weaponry prevents teleportation with its lower power... Cybermen do not have a concept of currency. What will you accept as a reward?" The being asked...

"A dimension vault is sufficient..." The Cyberleader said... And within seconds the dimension vault, though totally drained of power due to the trip, is teleported through time and space into the Cybermen's lab.

"My strike force will arrive promptly to capture her. Then she will be turned over to the race known as the Executioners for EXTERMINATION!" The face of the other being became visible as a hologram... Dalek Prime, head of the Supreme Council, member of the Parliament of the Daleks... in its glorious white casing.

* * *

 

** TO BE CONTINUED. **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could this great fugitive be? Look at the logo for a hint.
> 
> Leave kudos, a comment, and stay tuned to find out.


	7. Fugitive of Time, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charlie, Matteusz, Cybermen, and Daleks form an unlikely alliance to deal with a powerful fugitive roaming around Shoreditch.

Charlie, Matteusz, and the Cybermen waited next to the crack as energy poured out of it. The energy gathered into several shapes... Then the shapes became much brighter as they were replaced by physical objects...

  
The two organics covered the eyes, shielding them from the bright light. The Cybermen however, didn't move. Whatever is thrown at them, they usually had the power to stay standing. Otherwise they'd just upgraded themselves to make sure they can. A century of parallel evolution between many Cybermen prior to their merging into one entity has given them many characteristics to survive. A blinding light is nothing to them.

  
When the light faded, several Daleks stood next to the crack. Their casings darkening as the crack disappeared.

"Has the facility been secured?" A blue Dalek, a Strategist, said... The lights flashing as it enunciated.

  
"Time lock active!" The orange one, a Scientist replied... "The fugitive will be unable to leave the Shoreditch area..."

  
“A fugitive?” Matteusz asked… His spine shivering when eight Daleks turned to look at him. He’s gotten used to the Cybermen, but there's just something about those glowing lenses that terrified him.

  
“The fugitive is a powerful Time Lord known as the Master. The version we are seeking is a female, that refers to herself as Missy!” The Strategist said, projecting a hologram image of Missy…

  
The very image of her made Charlie jump… She looked younger than when he first met her, which means that she’ll likely kill anyone on the spot. Charlie didn't have a nightmare tonight, because tonight is when his nightmare becomes real…

  
“Your weaponry is primitive, Rhodian… and Human… But it will suffice.” The Strategist said, before activating its anti-grav hovering…

  
“Begin the search! The Time Lady must not be allowed to escape!” The Strategist said… Three Daleks also started hovering, leaving the other four to search Coal Hill with Charlie and Matti. The Cybermen marched out of the building to search the surrounding area.

* * *

[(Theme for Cyber-Tomb scene... read slowly if listening.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtXsiX8oxjY)  
Charlie and Matteusz climbed down into a set of secret passageways deep under the school… The Cybermen said that they use it to travel throughout London quickly in their fight against alien life. But somehow no one else except the Daleks has noticed them during scanning… In actuality, the Daleks are the only reason why they're down here…

The scenery was creepy… The walls were cold steel, dimly lit by blue lights in the… Beeping echoing for miles… But that sound was drowned out by something louder… something closer…

 _click. click. click. click. click. click_ … The loud click produced when someone walks around with heels… She’s here somewhere…

“Oh…” Charlie said as he looked around… Dozens of Cybermen were in chambers… deactivated. In the back of the room was  a chamber with an empty water tank, with wiring… Connected to a giant supercomputer and a hologram projector… He didn’t have the slightest idea of what it was… But it actually was an empty Cyber-Planner.

 

Matteusz started walking into the Cyber-Planner chamber… but was blocked by a bulkhead closing. Charlie turned to look at the bulkhead…

  
“MATTEUSZ!!!” He yelled, running to the bulkhead… He started frantically pushing the button… But it failed to open… likely hacked. He needed to find another way to the Cyber-Tomb chamber.

  
Matteusz also tried using the button on his side… also to no avail…

  
Then he heard the clicking… _click click click click_ … And the shadowy form of the Scottish woman came into view…

  
“You’re a nice looking one… A shame you’re on the other bus…” She said, pausing to put on her lipstick…

  
“Now, tell me your name…” She said in her thick accent… “Oh, and I’m Missy by the way… But seeing that you’re helping the Daleks… You already know that.”

  
He froze for a moment… “M-Matteusz…” The scenario he was in felt incredibly familiar…

  
“Well… Matteusz…” She tapped her heels on the floor in a specific rhythm… One she heard for almost her entire life, until she was dragged by to Gallifrey by the Time Lords. Now it's just an intimidation method… _tap tap tap tap_ … “Before I kill you…” _tap tap tap tap_ … “I want you to say something nice…”

  
She pulled out what looked like a smartphone, but pointed it at him like a weapon…

In retaliation, he pointed one of Quill’s new laser pistols at her… But the woman pressed the trigger… disintegrating the pistol…

  
“Say something nice…” Matteusz realized that this was going exactly like Charlie's nightmares... But this time they're real...

"I have all day... I won't kill you until you say something nice. Run, and I'll give you a slow... painful death. The slow and painful ones are always more enjoyable..."

* * *

 

** TO BE CONTINUED. **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he survive? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Leave kudos, a comment, and stay tuned.


	8. Fugitive of Time, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy has Matteusz cornered in the Cyber-Tombs.

“I’m getting impatient…” Missy said… smiling… “I might just misplace my finger and accidentally tap the trigger…”

Matteusz was silent… He was stuck until Charlie, the Daleks, or the Cybermen come to save him… But they might be too late…

Missy decided to humiliate him until she was satisfied… “Oh, you silly little puppy… You think being the boyfriend to an alien made you special… But it’s not. There’s millions of them living among you, a species called the Zygons. All over the world…”

Still there was nothing but silence from the boy… He stood there, tense with obvious fear… She loved a sight like that. So much easier to break…

“Well…” She didn't notice herself lower her weapon… “Let me ask you this: Does that Prince’s description of his worthless planet he used to call home… make it sound like it’s the most perfect place in the universe? Well, minus all that jazz with the Quill armies…” She advanced closer to the trapped child… _click_ … _click_ … _click_ …

“Well… Yes…” was all that was audible as he nodded… But it was enough to continue…

“But you should know that it isn’t… I used to go there, conquered the native species and set them on two opposing evolutionary paths… Just to see the puffs of smoke from the bloody battles between Rhodian and Quill. It was glorious!” She smiled at the thought… Adjusting her hat as she waited for a response…

“…what?” Matteusz said… horrified. He was looking at a woman who not only killed, but caused untold chaos…

“There's legends about me there… They called me the Master, my old identity before my regeneration… According to Rhodian legends, there was an evil demon that fell from the sky… With powers that ruined the great beauty of the world by introducing war to them…” She looked at him again… scanning his thoughts with the device… “Well… I guess we go back to business…”

Missy raised her weapon high up into the air, aiming at Matteusz’s head…

“Time’s up, puppy… I’ll just pretend you said something nice…” She said as she prepared to fire… But a blue bolt shot through the air, hitting the phone-like object…

**Charlie…**

“Oh, so the great Prince returns to take back his pet…” Missy said, turning to look at a very angry Charlie… On his sides are two Cybermen, and reinforcements are on their way.

“How much of that did you hear?” Missy said to the prince… the last of his species…

“All of it…” He said, pointing his gun at her… Aiming for her brainstem…

“Well if the Daleks are going to capture me again, then let me tell you this… The Cabinet of Souls is not a magical box that was given to your people by the gods… It was given to your people by me… So much bloodshed to capture it… It was hilarious…” She said… giggling at every pause… It made Charlie’s blood boil…

The Cyberleader and the full force of Cybermen arrived in the tomb. The artificial blue light made them look much, much colder than usual… Now all that was need was the Daleks to arrive…

“Now, Prince Chal’res… What you need to know is this… Those Cybermen are not what you think they are…” She said… Pointing at the Cyberleader…

“I don't believe you…” He simply replied…

“Eventually you’ll realize that everything I just said to your and your puppy is completely true. But it’ll be too late…” She said, making an exaggerated sad faced afterwards…

The Daleks teleported into the room, immediately shouting at Missy.

“YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!” The Daleks yelled.

“Fire at minimum extermination!” The lead Dalek, the Strategist yelled…

“Weeeeeeeeee!” Missy squealed as the Daleks began firing at her.

Everyone moved closer as she dropped down, unconscious…

“The fugitive will be delivered to the Executioners for her countless crimes!” The Strategist Dalek screamed, the lights flashing with every syllable.

It was a little difficult with their lack of arms, but the Daleks slave-rigged Missy’s vortex manipulator to their temporal shift…

“Our mission is a success! Initiate temporal shift!” The Dalek Time Strategist said, before fading in white light with Missy and all the other Daleks…

* * *

Only Charlie, Matteusz, and the Cybermen were left as the Daleks and their time lock disappeared…

“You are in pain…” The Cyberleader said to Charlie… “The fugitive has damaged you…”

Charlie looked towards the Cybermen… “Yeah, I guess…” He said…

“We can remove pain…” The Cyberleader said blankly… “We can free you from the tortures of societal abnormality. The Doctor should not have left you on Earth without knowledge of human culture… The Earth Governments will become aware and utilize you for experimentation…”

“Why?” Charlie asked… Why would the governments experiment on him? He’s totally harmless to them.

“This is because humans react destructively to fear… Thousands of non-human lifeforms have been documented to be killed in experiments.” The Cyberleader stated… “If you assist our cause, together we will bring peace to the world… By showing the humans that we are no threat.”

The Cyberleader was incredibly convincing… He had been bullied by humans for his eccentric attitude and lack of knowledge… Even by Ram before the became friends. He missed Ram… But he’s by April’s side in the TARDIS medical bay, with Bill, Nardole, and the Doctor… And Missy… Oh, he hoped that the Doctor can keep them safe from the Time Lord’s best friend: the woman who began so much suffering on his home…

“I’ll think about it…” Charlie simply said to them… Holding in his thoughts… But they can see right through him…

“We await your answer… The offer still stands…” The Cyberleader simply said… watching as they began to walk away…

“So that is what that offer was about?” Matteusz asked Charlie… genuinely concerned. He didn't trust the Cybermen, especially with their big plans for world peace.

“Yes…” The alien prince said… keeping in pace with his boyfriend, who walked faster.

“So why did you not tell me?” He continued…

“Because I was scared…” The prince said… a tear released from his right eye…

“Well at least I know now… So I can help you…” The Polish boy said… as they reached the transmat to Coal Hill…

* * *

[(Score for Cyber-Planner scene: Dream of Cyberia. Listen if you want to.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtXsiX8oxjY)

The Cyberleader walked up to the Cyber-Planner chamber… Staring at the inactive hologram...

“Our latest report states that the Cyber-Controller has been destroyed by the Doctor… The Twelfth Cyber Legion is lost…” The leader said… staring down at an empty water tank… A Cyber Legions planner’s main control unit…

On the other side was a chamber containing a Cyberman… It was not upgraded, because it is a robot directly controlled only by a Cyber-Planner. This ensures that Planners can lead the Cybermen into battle without being destroyed…

“The Rhodian Prince will lead us into battle… As Cyber-King!” The leader declared…

“ALL HAIL THE CYBER-KING!” The Cybermen and Governors said in unison…

* * *

Charlie and Matteusz came back… Ready to combine once again… as Quill was still hibernating, and because of that wouldn't complain.

But before they can go to their room, they’re interrupted by the doorbell ringing…

Charlie answered the door… “Who is this?” He said, looking at the person…

“My name is Sarah Jane Smith.” The woman said… “And this is my son Luke…”

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this'll be interesting...
> 
> If you enjoyed this fanfic, leave kudos and a comment. That always makes my day.


	9. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sarah Jane meets with Charlie and Matteusz, the Cybermen reach the final stage of their preparations.

“My name is Sarah Jane Smith.” The woman said… “And this is my son Luke…”

“You’re that journalist from school.” Charlie recognized the older woman from around school. A journalist writing an article about the school’s renovation… But deep down he knew there was something else, and now he’ll find out.

“I was investigating the spike in disappearances since the start of the year. We’re currently working for the Unified Intelligence Taskforce.” The woman said. At first she didn't like UNIT’s excessive use of violence against aliens… But became more willing to help them after Kate Stewart took over for her father… Now, science leads UNIT.

“What does UNIT want with us?” The alien said as Matteusz walked to the door…

“Can we come in?” Luke interrupted. “I think it’ll be safer that way…”

And he was right. There could be anyone watching them, so it’s best that they stayed indoors… Who knows what could be watching?

They sat on one of the sofas, and looked around… nothing to worry about… so far.

“So many people disappearing in the span of four months… doesn't it strike you as odd?” Sarah Jane asked, mentally going into journalist mode.

“You already know why they’re disappearing.” Charlie said with his usual semi-emotionless tone. He’s held back his emotions so well since the almost total destruction of the Shadow Kin. To be perfectly honest, he was surprised at his outward calmness when confronting Missy.

“Yes… There’s been a spike in reports of alien activity in Shoreditch, especially in the areas near Coal Hill.” She started reading from a list of compiled UNIT files, “First there were two factions of Daleks attacking in 1963, 2007, and 2009, mechanical beings called Cybermen in 2007, 2012, and 2014, then shadow creatures, carnivorous flowers, and massive vines eating people… And UNIT files say that you were involved in all the incidents since you started going to Coal Hill.”

Charlie decided that he had to be honest. Ms. Smith seemed to be very trustworthy… “The Doctor decided to create a small team to defend Coal Hill from aliens…”

“The Doctor?” Her face shifted to real surprise… She obviously knew the Doctor… “Well, he must’ve seen something great in you and your friends if he let children fight aliens…”

“I guess…” He said…

“You’re like the Doctor, you know… I can see the pain on your face… Just like the Doctor’s… I assume you don't want to talk about it.” Sarah Jane said, reminding herself of the Doctor… The great sadness in him… Many aliens she met called him a lonely god… Maybe they were right… Everyone died, he said… And she assumed that it broke his hearts.

“I don't want to talk about it…” The teenage alien prince replied…

“Fine by me… The Doctor never talked about his problems… just focusing on having fun traveling through time and space…” Sarah Jane said, before she turned to see a ferocious blonde woman storm down the stairs.

“Why are there two humans beyond our defenses?” Quill said to Charlie and Matteusz. She was still heavily pregnant.

“Friends of the Doctor.” Matteusz simply said, while searching through their pantry for a quick snack…

“Oh great, the old man just won’t stop bothering us…” Quill said, irritated… Which honestly isn't surprising.

“Actually, we’re here on a mission for UNIT. A group of people associated with the Doctor are needed at UNIT HQ. We’re afraid that an invasion is imminent.” Luke said, in deadpan manner. UNIT and other associates of the Doctor have become suspicious of Coal Hill… But still remain unaware of the Cybermen operating in a below the school.

“We need your entire group with us under the Tower of London. Other contacts have come to retrieve your friends. Please accept our request, the future of the human race may depend on it. ” Sarah Jane said, standing up.

“Fine…” Quill said, turning her head away from the memes she was looking at. Her/Charlie’s iPad was mainly used for cat memes (obviously by Quill) and YouTube (by Charlie). “C’mon boys, I just woke up and we already have work to do… typical.”

They began the short trek to the UNIT jeep… As they went in, they did not realize they were being watched… The Cyberman climbed back into the sewers, beginning the trek back to Cyber-Control.

* * *

[(Optional Cyberman theme. Best on desktop.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S83Ox7_rVX8)

The Cyberiad continued to suffer from buffering as they continued planning without a Cyber-Planner or Cyber-King. But their plan was well underway. For now, all status reports had to be taken directly to the main interface for the Cyberiad Hive Mind.

When the Doctor arrived to save April, Charlie and Quill had forgotten about the empty Cabinet… leaving it in the hall… vulnerable. They searched far and wide for it when they returned… but found nothing.

Now it, though no longer a weapon, is being used as a power source. The Cybermen and Governors had discovered that the powerful device, created by Missy to seed chaos, had more uses… It radiates a special kind of clean energy… pure thermionic energy. This pure version was the most efficient power source they’ve ever seen, far surpassing the efficiency of the thermionic power used by the Ninth Cyber Legion in their 2012 invasion. And now it is used to great effect in the upgrade chambers. Despite the process being extremely painful to the victim, it is much quicker than the old Cybus and Mondasian versions.

“Thermionic core has reached 80% efficiency. Dimension vault will be ready for full transmission in one week.” The Cyberleader, the current main interface for the Cyberiad, declared.

“Cyberleader 1, the UNIT personnel have taken the non-humans.” The same Cyberman monitoring Wellington Road said, entering Cyber-Control.

“This information is not concerning. Their weaponry is unable to damage Cybertechnology. When the Rhodian is upgraded, we may initiate the final phase. The Cyber-King will lead us into battle!” The Cyberleader said, turning to the platoon of Cybermen currently active.

“ALL HAIL THE CYBER-KING!” The Cybermen yelled, if that was even possible with their vocoders. Soon the rifts will open, and the Cybermen will conquer all of London, then the entire UK, before spreading throughout the world.

* * *

  **TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cabinet is still a horrible weapon, but only logistically.
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment please. The validation is really nice.


	10. Advance of the Cybermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cybermen begin their attack on humanity. But they don't go unnoticed.

"Begin awakening process..." The Cyberleader said, inputting a command in the Cyberiad that awakens all Cybermen in the tombs.

"You called, Cyber-Lord?" The Governors said as they entered the Cyber-King chamber. The Cyberleader has received a key upgrade, and is now referred to as the Cyber-Lord.

"Prepare for full upgrade. Your usefulness in this state has been fulfilled." The Cyber-Lord said to its subjects... Watching coldly as they walked into the conversion chambers. As they entered... one by one... there was no screaming. There was no pain. They had accepted this fate from the very beginning. And now they are fully integrated into the Cyberiad.

The Cybermen began to awaken. The sleeker Warrior-type Cybermen awakened first. They performed well in either stealth or full on attack units. They faced their Cyber-Lord.

"You will advance to the Unified Intelligence Taskforce's main headquarters. You will retrieve the humanoid intended to be upgraded to Cyber-King. The success of this mission is of the highest priority. You must attack with maximum efficiency. I will accompany you when we begin our advance." The Cyber-Lord declared to its subjects. Next to it were two Cybermen who received similar upgrades. Upgrades that will be revealed when the attack begins.

"WE OBEY!" The Cybermen said in unison, transmatting to the surface. Specifically in the halls of Coal Hill.

The Cyber-Legion Cybermen were next. They were stored in cyro-pods in a separate room. The Cyber-Lord spoke to this group's Cyberleader.

"One half will go with Group A to delete the UNIT threat. The others will safeguard this location for the Arrival." The Cyber-Lord said.

They too did a power fist gesture, saying "WE OBEY!" Then they stormed off.

 

The Cyber-Lord and its two guards joined the Cybermen's attack force, and they began their march through the fog they've created as cover.

* * *

 

However, their undergound march didn't go unnoticed, even with stealth mode on.

"Oh no..." A man said... "Not them again..."

The man was none other than Mickey Smith, joined by his wife Martha Smith... Formerly Martha Jones.

"We need to get to UNIT. They need to know that Cybermen are attacking London." Martha said, "And we need the Doctor here right away."

She couldn't call him at that spot, as it would get the Cybermen's attention.

* * *

 

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's relatively short, because it's setting up for the final arc. Updates will become weekly now as school starts.
> 
> Please leave kudos, a comment, and bookmark this fic. I would appreciate that.


	11. UNIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNIT and the Class crew figure out who they're up against, while the Cybermen begin their invasion.

The UNIT jeep briskly drove them to the Tower of London, the location of UNIT’s secret headquarters. The guards outside opened the gate, allowing it to enter the secret base. Soldiers were everywhere, scrambling to prepare for any imminent attack.

A blonde woman and a woman in a weird bowtie stormed out of the opening door, escorted by soldiers. They seemed to be high-ranking officials.

The soldiers were especially intimidating in their black uniforms, and dark helmets… Not to mention the fact that they all have powerful guns.

“Afternoon…” One of the two women said to the group. “I’m Kate Stewart, Chief Scientific Officer, Unified Intelligence Taskforce.”

“And I’m Osgood.” The other one said… Before making use of a small inhaler.

“We summoned you three, Ms. Smith, and Luke because we are on the verge of a crisis.” Kate said sternly. They haven’t much time. “Hundreds of people have gone missing throughout London in the span of eight weeks, starting in Shoreditch near Coal Hill Academy. Almost all of them homeless.”

“Who’s missing that isn’t homeless?” Luke asked quickly. Maybe the answer could give a clue to who’s abducting them.

“Several faculty and staff at Coal Hill, including one Dorothea Ames.”Kate replied. She watched another few jeeps enter through the gates.

“Wait, Dorothea’s missing?” Andrea said in slight shock. “Well, those pesky things must’ve gotten to her.”

“We can show you more inside.” Kate said quickly, before turning towards the main entrance.

They entered the Tower of London, passing through dozens of security checkpoints. Matteusz was extremely wary of the soldiers, who worked for a government organization that actively fights aliens.

They entered a giant room, formerly a dungeon, filled with scientific equipment far more advanced, and use specifically to investigate alien incursions. On the main screen, which was much larger than the others, there were pictures… All accounts of dozens of sightings of robots, some in santa costumes.

Osgood explained what was in them. “These pictures were all taken around the same time, about thirty days ago. Then they disappeared without a trace. Our database indicates that they’re the same robots from the Sycorax Invasion in 2006, and the incident with a Christmas Star that came to kill exactly one year later.”

“Are these the invaders?” Charlie asked. He felt as if he shouldn't be there, he didn't trust them at all. He knew that UNIT’s first response to aliens involved guns.

“A former companion of the Doctor, Mickey Smith, told us that they were pilot fish, just scavenging before the attack of a larger invasion force… the shark. So we concluded that whoever took all those people is planning an invasion.” She paused to breathe with her inhaler. “But we still haven't identified a definite enemy.”

“So, you’re telling me that we’re about to be invaded and you haven't got the slightest clue of who the enemy is?” Quill said mockingly… It reminded her of the beginning of her rebellion. The Rhodians hadn't the slightest idea of who was stealing their weapons. Of course, they eventually found out and started retaliating, but those were the days.

The briefing was interrupted by Tanya, Ram, and April arriving… escorted by soldiers.

“Doctor Scottish just dropped these two off when soldiers came out of nowhere.” Tanya quipped as they walked in. Despite all that was lost, they were still the same. “This feels like some show I watched, but I don't remember the name.”

“Nice to that we’re all alive... hopefully well too.” April said as she took a seat.

“Are these three the rest of your group?” Sarah Jane asked Matteusz, who was the only one who was close enough to hear above the background conversation.

The Polish giraffe simply replied with “Yes”.

“Oh, I also have my own group. But they decided to stay home and care for my daughter, Sky. It’s been quite a while since our last alien incident.” She replied… “They have lives to move on with, so I’d rather keep them away from danger.”

“That makes sense…” The social interaction would've continued, but the loud sound of a phone ringing forced the room into a sudden, uncomfortable silence…

Osgood took a quick look, before handing it to Kate. “It’s for you, ma’am…”

“Ok…” Kate took it and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Kate? It’s me…” A voice said, with the sound of running faintly pinging in the background…

“Martha?” Kate said loudly, which got the attention of Sarah Jane and Luke. “What’s happening?!”

“Kate, Mickey and I are on our way. We have a code red. A code red: Cybermen.” Martha said urgently, the sound of a loud mechanical stomping was becoming audible. “They’re marching towards your position!”

[(Epic theme for situation. Best if listened to on desktop.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqZTzmsdbY4)

“Ok… Get here as soon as possible. We need everything we can to defend HQ.” Kate said, ending the call. She turned to Osgood. “Contact the Doctor right away. We are in a state of emergency! Code Red: Cybermen!”

As Osgood was attempting to to contact the Doctor. Kate turned to the group sitting at the conference table. “Well, now we know why so many people are disappearing.”

“Why?” Ram asked, his face instantly shifting to concern… He’s only just gotten back, and the world’s ending… again.

“There’s an army of Cybermen marching to our position. We need to evacuate the base, before they arrive.” Kate said, bringing up images of Cybermen taken during the 2007, 2012, and 2014 invasions.

“Charlie and I have seen them before…” Matteusz said. “They said they were here to defend us.”

“Then they likely left out the part where they’d start converting all 6.5 billion people on Earth into more Cybermen.” Luke remarked, “For emotionless cybernetic machines, they can be pretty good at lying.”

“Whatever the case, they’re here… And they’re marching straight towards us!” Kate said. Time is running out.

* * *

 

The Cyber-Lord and its two guards stormed into the generator chamber of their factory…

“What is the status of the dimension vault?” It said to the Cyberman operating the generator… Which is built to cannibalize the energy in the open Cabinet of Souls.

“Vault ready for full transmission…” It simply replied…

“Excellent. Activate the device…” The Cyber-Lord’s voice boomed… The final phase begins.

“Activating…” Another Cyberman said, activating the Dalek Dimension Vault… Opening portals all over the British Isles, but much futher than that. Each of which created a path for whole platoons of Cybermen to enter.

Within moments, thousands of Cybermen manifested throughout all of Europe…

  


* * *

 

The Doctor was in the TARDIS, thinking of the next place to travel to… Unfortunately that was cut short when he saw the message on the monitor screen…

“Doctor?” Clara said, concerned… as she walked out one of the corridors with a new outfit.

“We’ll need to put off this trip for later…” The Doctor said… putting on his coat.

“Why?” She said… even more skeptical…

“We’ve got work to do! To 2016 London!” He said enthusiastically… pulling the handbrake and putting the TARDIS in flight…

* * *

 

** TO BE CONTINUED. **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, a comment, and bookmark this fic. That would mean the world to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Question: Which Doctor do you think is coming?


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Cybermen continue their advance on London, UNIT is ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be upgraded with pictures and music when I get more time.

“Ma’am! We’ve lost contact with the Prime Minister!” Jac, Kate’s assistant yelled from her workstation… The desk was covered in monitors, each viewing current events as they play out…

“But he was just talking to me five minutes ago. He was about to do a broadcast!” Kate replied, running towards the desk.

“Look…” Jac said, pointing at one of the monitors.

“I assure you, the situation is under control.” The Prime Minister said to the camera. “We are doing all we can to defeat this metal menace.”

The camera shook violently, as Cybermen surrounded the politician.

“You are the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.” The Cyberman bluntly said…

“Why, yes, yes I am.” The man said.

The Cyberman said nothing. It’s face was unmoving… It simply raised its right arm and shot him in the chest with a blue bolt of energy. It certainly wasn't set to stun, due to the gaping hole in his chest as he fell to the floor.

“Cybermen have no need of governments. Cybermen will free the humans from their suffering.” The Cybermen said together as the transmission cut off…

“Oh dear…” Kate said in horror. The Cybermen are likely deleting every world leader to deal with resistance before it arises.

“No reports of Cybermen with this level of swarming in other regions. Their main attack is here…” The secretary said… “But all worlds leaders in Europe have been executed. They’ve even killed the President of the US. So a few Cybermen are in America.”

“But what would they want with us? China and the United States would’ve been more suitable targets for a force larger than a single squad.” Kate said, her words echoing through the large room.

“Ma’am, if the bulk of the Cybermen’s forces are materializing all over the British Isles. Then their current main priorities aren’t the conversion of the populace. We can then conclude that they’re on the prowl for a very specific target. Maybe, a specific piece of technology or a specific individual.” Luke said, standing up… He’s going all technical again.

His wording made little sense to everyone, except the scientists, Sarah Jane, and Charlie… But that put a terrifying thought into the Rhodian Prince’s head…

“What if they’re after the Cabinet?” The Prince said to Quill.

“What use would a superweapon out of charge be?” The former freedom fighter said. She was thinking on a purely military train of thought, but failed to consider other uses for the Cabinet of Souls.

“But they might want to use it as a source of energy.” He countered. That was the most logical use he could think of.

“I’m sorry, but a superweapon?” Sarah Jane cut in.

“It’s the Cabinet of Souls. Center of my people’s culture… It contained the souls of every deceased Rhodian in the form of pure energy… The energy could be used as a weapon, by aging the target until they disintegrate.” Charlie explained. “I think the energy in the Cabinet can be used to power electronics.”

“Well that aging thing sounds a lot like tech created by one Professor Lazarus. Then put into a smaller form and used by the Master…” A female voice said. Martha Jones.

“But the Cabinet disappeared without a single trace. They likely have it already.” Quill said, tapping the table… She was enjoying this. Felt like an actual planning session for battle.

“So if the Cabinet’s gone, what’re the iron men after?” Tanya asked, silencing the table as they thought of a possible target.

But Charlie knew… He knew that the Cybermen were after him. He looked at Matteusz before deciding to speak.

“They’ve got to be after me… They’ve been asking nicely for months.” He said, in a tone that could be related to despair. The Cybermen are everywhere now. All because he trusted them.

“Why would the Cybermen want a kid?” Mickey joined in, placing his old Pete’s World gun on the floor.

“Maybe for a Cyber-Planner?” Osgood said, nodding at Jac, who began rapidly typing on her computer. She went through UNIT files, putting a particular one on the main screen.

“This is a file stolen from the Governors. They’ve apparently been scanning Charlie’s alien biology for months…”

She zoomed in on a set of data: “Estimated brain processing speed: 500% of average human rate. Normally emotionless attitude... Most suitable candidate for Operation: Upgrade.”

“If they want a Cyber-Planner… Why aren’t they targeting Luke? The Bane created him with the intention of creating a genetically perfect human. Hishe mental processing speed must be off the charts.” Sarah Jane stated clearly. She knew exactly what the Cybermen do. All this thanks to the events that took place on Voga, and the Doctor providing useful information on their ways.

“Maybe he’s too perfect for the Cybermen to control” Osgood said, breathing with her inhaler, “So they go for what they think is the next best thing.”

“Then it’s settled… Our highest priority is protecting Charlie. The Cybermen might try taking both of them anyway!” Kate said, going into command mode. She then turned to a commander, “Order your men to go into defense formation one. We haven’t much time.”

The man nodded and walked off. Soldiers began to go to their assigned positions. They had to buy enough time for all personnel to go to the security bunkers.

“Time to kick some Cyber-arse.” Mickey said, smiling. It’s been quite a while since he’s seen Cybermen. Actually, it’s only been two years… But he’ll always try getting a shot at Cybermen. They did kill his Pete’s World version, and lots of other people he cared about.

“Osgood, take the children to our most secure bunker and contact your ‘sister’.” Kate said, as she loaded her pistol with gold-tipped bullets. Hopefully gold is still one of their weaknesses.

“I will, ma’am.” Osgood said, straightening her bow tie.

* * *

The Bunghole Crew, including Quill, were lead by Osgood to a specialized bunker connected to secret tunnels deep below London. Luke sat next to a security console used to open the bulkheads separating HQ from the catacombs.

“You know the plan. When the Cybermen get here, you open the catacomb doors and get out of London. There’s a rail line made for that purpose.” Osgood explained to the twenty-three year old boy. “Understood?”

“Understood”, he said as he began the unlocking sequence. It had to be ready for the inevitable event of attack. He was focused on the screen, not watching as Osgood left the room.

The room was filled with a very tense feeling boosted by total silence. All the people inside—the Bunghole Squad, Sarah Jane, and Luke—are now directly in the crosshairs of an army of Cybermen. An army of beings hell-bent on converting others into their likeness, and likely will not negotiate.

This was the very first time the group’s been together as a whole, since the Shadow Kin. Since that painful moment where the essences of billions of dead people almost killed an entire species, and almost killed April. But the Doctor came in response to their call regarding the Shadow Kin. He was too late to stop them, but came just in time to bring April to one of the best hospitals in the universe—located in New New York, New Earth.

The damage to their relationships has been done, and worsened by Missy praising the Rhodian Prince for “doing what had to be done”. As always, she was sowing the seeds of chaos and despair, even if it was unintentional.

All that stress was placed out of sight when Tanya broke the silence. “Luke, right? I feel like I’ve seen you before somewhere.”

He turned from the console and looked at Tanya. “Was it on YouTube?”

“Yeah. There was this one Boyfriend Tag video that had someone that looked a lot like you.” She replied. “Unless it is you.”

“That’s certainly me you’re talking about.” He said, quickly glancing back at the monitor before returning to the conversation. “I was in some videos with my boyfriend Santiago. They’re fun, but I’m not really into being instantly recognized by his 4 million subscribers.”

“You’re really Santiago Jones’s boyfriend?” April was freaking out on the inside. She and Tanya were massive fans of Jones. Both of their favorite Jones video had Santiago in a whisper challenge with Connor Franta, Joe Sugg, and Caspar Lee.

“The one and the only.” He said, jokingly waving his hand. His sense of humor’s certainly improved. “But I can thank the Doctor for setting us up, right mum?”

“Santiago’s gran used to be a companion of the Doctor and a member of UNIT staff.” Sarah Jane said, “And the Doctor tends to see quite a lot.”

“So where is he? Is he safe from the Cybermen?” April continued the conversation.

“He’s in America to do a collab with Connor Franta and Tyler Oakley, far away from the Cybermen for now. He says it’s a huge deal because its the first time any of them have collaborated together in two years.” Luke was now looking only at the monitor. He could faintly feel them coming… with their hard stomping making so much noise. Anyone close to it would feel a small tremor.

Then the alarm sounded… the Cybermen are here… hundreds of them.

“We need to go. They’re here.” He said grimly, opening the door to a set of secret catacombs…

“Finally…” Quill loaded her displacement gun. She was glad that the battle was beginning.

* * *

The Cyber-Lord and his personal squad walked in single file, exiting the tunnel connecting the catacombs to the Cyber-Tomb.

“The stratagem commences. We move to capture the chosen patient. Those who stand in the way will be deleted.”

The catacombs were already full of Cyber-Storage units. A dozen Cybermen waiting for activation… which begins now.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, a comment, and bookmark this fic.
> 
> I spend so much precious time making this.


	13. The Feeling of Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no escape.

Over in Bristol, there are very few Cybermen… And none ventured near St. Luke’s University, where a certain Time Lord resides.

The Doctor sat in the Vault, tuning his electric guitar so he can begin playing… Missy was getting bored, and he needed to entertain her. Otherwise she’d break out of the Vault.

Meanwhile, Missy herself is sitting in her little containment field eating chips.

“You never told me, Missy… How did you get captured by the Executioners in the first place?” The Doctor asked, his Scottish accent going strong. He played a short chord to see if the guitar was ready.

“Well… I was in Shoreditch in 2016. The Daleks got the help of an army of Cybermen in their effort to capture me… They time locked the area surrounding Coal Hill.” She said, before eating more chips.

“That explains the entire area being frozen for a night. I’m quite surprised by how quickly the pudding brains forget something so obvious.”

“Yes, yes it does… But the buggers aren’t the only ones chasing me. There was also that Rhodian Prince and his pet… As usual, I was threatening the pet and Rhodian destroyed my disintegrator while I was distracte d. Then the Daleks came in and stunned me.” Missy said quickly, “Though if you weren't on Darillium, the Daleks would've just gotten you to do the work for them. To them, you’re the most destructive army in all of reality.”

“They’re the Daleks. They’ve obviously seen me during the Time War…” Doctor Eyebrows was about to play again before something clicked in his mind.

“Rhodian Prince? Charlie?” He said in total surprise.

“The wee little boy had no idea what he was getting into by helping the Cybermen.” Missy said, giggling in chaotic joy.

Nardole entered the Vault, gasping for air. It was obvious that he’d been running for a while.

“Doctor!”

“What.” The Doctor blankly replied. To be perfectly honest, he’s upset that he was interrupted.

“Cybermen all over London! The Prime Minister’s been deleted.” The humanoid gasped, inhaling and exhaling sharply.

“I sure that boy definitely didn’t know what he started…” Missy cut in.

“We need to stay in here, where it’s safest. This isn't our fight.” The Doctor cut Missy off.

“But why? You always interfere with stuff like this.” Nardole said, trying to keep his cybernetic arm and leg from short-circuiting.

“I’ve already dealt with this specific problem… a very very long time ago.” The Doctor said as the Vault’s automatic lock sealed the dimensionally transcendental room.

* * *

From the entrance, it was clear that there was no bright light in the catacombs. On the left was a set of flashlights for personnel to use when traveling through these tunnels. Each of them took one to use.

“This place is creepy…” April said as she turned her light on. The place, without the flashlight, is very dimly lit with blue light. The light was so dim, that it seemed to be pitch black anyway.

Charlie’s claustrophobia began to take effect just as the doors to the tunnels slammed shut. The confined spaces themselves aren't the problem in his case.

Like that in humans, Rhodian fears had little to do with reality. They were completely sourced from the mind… from at least one idea. Claustrophobia is the fear of confined spaces, because that means that there is no escape. Both humans and Rhodians search for ways to escape the bitterness of reality.

Humans use addictions to do this. Addictions can include the stereotypes, such as sex, drugs, and alcohol. But anything can be addicting, as long as it is pleasing. Rhodians have the belief that belief itself is the same as reality. So a belief in no escape will translate as being unable to escape for real.

As Charlie walks with the others through the tunnel, he can’t stop reminding himself of just how flawed his beliefs are. But these beliefs are never the source of Rhodian fears, it only amplifies them. All living beings have a fight or flight response, which is the source of all fear. Even the most emotionless of beings feel some level of fear, as every living creature will always fight for the survival of themselves and/or their species.

Matteusz opted to walk behind Charlie, watching him closely to make sure he stays calm. As much as he fears Charlie, he knows that the prince needs someone to set him on the right path, and keep him safe in the process.

He always wondered just how terrible the Rhodians were not just to their adversaries, like the Quill, but to their own. Such fierce prejudice against Quill is not naturally inherited, it must be taught. He would ask, but he knew Charlie wasn't ready for more pain.

“Why are we being so quiet? It’s not helping at all.” Tanya quipped. She was right, everyone was thinking… A little too much.

“Oh no…” April gasped when his light shined on a group of Cybermen standing straight, parallel to the wall.

[(Cyberman theme. Best on Desktop version.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=633pDD-h52Q)

Sarah Jane pulled her sonic lipstick from her pocket, and began scanning the Cybermen. She clearly said exactly what the sonic’s readings indicated.

“The Cybermen are totally dormant. None of their systems, except life support, are active.” She put her sonic lipstick away…

“I guess it’s safe to continue on, then.” Quill said, lowering her gun.

They walked past the group and continued on… But one of the Cybermen turned its head to observe their movements. It hissed quietly as its head moved into position. And it remained silent… Cyber-Control was contacted instantly.

* * *

A Cyberman contacted the Cyber-Lord, who was in the tunnels.

“The patient has been located. What are your orders?” The Cyberman said through the Cyberiad.

“Activate the army. Their instructions are to trap the intruders. Once I procure the Prince, I will deliver him to be upgraded.” The Cyber-Lord transmitted.

“And what of the Zygons?” The Cyberman continued.

“Eradicate them. Inform the Cyberleaders that UNIT is now irrelevant. Seal them in a force field, then move to deal with this rising alien resistance. The Zygons are incompatible, and will be deleted.” The Cyber-Lord said as it began activating all the Cybermen in the tunnels leading to the Cyber-Tombs.

* * *

The sound of a booming horn, followed by a sound akin to a drumbeat, was disheartening.

“That sounds like a battle horn…” Quill said, remembering the Rhodian battle horns meant to scare their enemies…

 _Tu-tssshhh tu-tssshhh tu-tssshhhh tu-tssshhh._ The sound of Cyber-boots echoed through the tunnels.

They ran, ran as far as possible. They made a turn into a different corridor, and watched as the Cybermen walked past… But a different group came in after them.

Quill tried firing her displacement gun. She heard the click of the trigger three times, but no energy was discharged…

These Cybermen are a lot smarter than I thought… She thought to herself. They were cornered against a bulkhead. Sarah Jane used the sonic lipstick on the controls… But they were deadlocked… It was no use.

The leader of this group of Cybermen was one with a black-painted face… It spoke while the others boxed them in.

“So I assume that you’re the Cyberleader?” Sarah Jane said, “I’ve seen your kind before…”

“Incorrect. I am the Cyber-Lord… You will surrender the Prince.” The cybernetic construct said, as it scanned them.

“You are Sarah Jane Smith. You are human, you are unimportant… Resistance is futile, if you do not surrender then the Prince will be taken by force.” The Cyber-Lord continued.

“This sounds a lot like the Borg.” Tanya said…

“What do you want him for?” Luke asked. He was just as tense as the others…

“He has been chosen to be upgraded to Cyber-King.” The Cyber-Lord replied… It turned towards a single Cyberman.

“Cyber-Commander 0006, you will negotiate with the prisoners. I must deploy the army.”

“I understand… I obey.” The Cyberman stepped forward as the Cyber-Lord was transmatted away in a blinding flash of light.

“Charlie Smith, we have been watching you for an extended period of time through the Governors…” The mouthpiece lit up, brighter than the old flashlights. “Your beliefs have provided us with the means to resurrect our dying race.”

Charlie looked at Matteusz, and Ram, and April, and Tanya… He couldn't bear to look at Quill, the one he’s been most cruel to. He always believed that all Quill were heartless, but he eventually realized that he was heartless.

“How?”

The Cyberman’s suit flashed in a dim, spectacular blue as it spoke.

“Your use of the Cabinet of Souls has set us upon the path to victory. Join us, to complete that path. Your addition to the Cyberiad will allow us to purge the universe of pain and suffering. It cries out for your assistance. You obviously have a good heart, you care what happens… Prince, we need you to save this planet, and all others.”

“You’re pointing guns at us. You can’t be as benevolent as you say you are.” Charlie replied quickly… The last sentence had the exact words of Dorothea. He glanced at Matteusz and Quill. They had the same interest, they also wanted to know if Dorothea continues to threaten them even after disappearing.

[(Music is best listened to on Desktop.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJkwox0i-p0)

“You will get over it.” The Cyberman quickly replied… In an almost mocking tone.

“You really are that creepy woman… The heartless woman that threatened to kill the person I love!” By the end of his sentence, he was yelling… The sound echoed throughout the tunnels. Now the real fury was setting in… “Being locked in a metal suit forever is what you deserved!”

Cyber-Dorothea’s chest unit dimmed. The emotional inhibitor is being deactivated by Cyber-Control. However, she remained calm unlike other Cybermen with emotions before her. She always intended to be upgraded, just not so soon…

“You are proof…”

“Proof of what?!” Charlie looked as if he was about to attack Dorothea… again. And Matteusz and the others were growing wary. He and Ram nodded to each other. They would hold Charlie back if things went south.

“That emotions destroy you… Do you want to stop feeling pain, and anger, and loss? Do you not want us to help you? To save you, as they have done to us?"

“Always… But your methods are too extreme. Not to mention that sometimes we need all of the negatives to experience true life. Your leader doesn't control us… You can’t win… Not until you’re standing over my cold, dead body…”

The inhibitor reactivated in a quick flash, blinding Charlie. “Then I take that option…”

The Cybermen started marching, forcing the group into extremely desperate action.

During the conversation, Quill changed the setting on her displacement gun with some help from Sarah Jane’s sonic lipstick. Quill shot a Cyberman walking in front of Dorothea, and watched as it disintegrated. But the Cybermen had different plans…

Cyber-Dorothea raised her arm, and fired at the displacement gun. She stood coldly as she watched it hit the wall with incredible force.

Andrea looked down at it, looking at its charred remains as she yelled “NO!”.

The Cyber-Commander raised its arm again… And shot Quill with a powerful electric pulse. She fell on the ground, and blacked out.

“You will not get to him without going through us!” Matteusz yelled as he and Ram tried to push the approaching Cybermen away… To no avail.

The Cyberman looked at Matteusz with the blank mask… With the same cold expression as the others…

“Delete.” It grabbed his shoulder and activated its electrodes. It watched as he shook violently from the electricity, and did not look as he fell on the ground. By then, it already chose its next target. At the same time, a different Cyberman electrocutes Ram.

“NOOOO!” Charlie yelled, halting the Cybermen. He had regained his sight, and saw the bodies of Ram, Quill, and Matteusz on the ground. “Stop this at once! I’ll go with you! Just don’t hurt anyone else, please!”

The Cyber-Commander stared coldly for several seconds, likely contacting Cyber-Control.

“Your surrender has been accepted. Your associates will be transmatted to UNIT HQ. You will accompany us…”

“Just don’t hurt them. Any of them…”

The Cyber-Commander turned its torso to face a Cyberman to its right side.

“Transmat the others to the Tower of London. There they will stay… Trapped inside.”

“I obey.”

Charlie silently stood there. He hoped he did something right for once. Redemption before his demise… But he honestly didn't know. He didn't care about morals anymore. He just gave them time to escape and stop the Cybermen, and he hoped that they will succeed without him.

He saw how the Cybermen were surrounding him. He saw how they were getting ready. It was time to accept his fate.

The Cyber-Commander raised its hand to Charlie’s head. A single bolt of electricity arced from the metal hand directly into his brain.

They coldly watched as the Rhodian Prince hit the ground. Then they picked him up and began the short trek back to the Cyber-Tomb.

* * *

Luke was quickly examining the limp bodies of Matteusz, Ram, and Quill. They weren't moving at all. Completely unresponsive… But still breathing for now.

“They’re alive, but I wouldn't call them ok. They're completely unconscious and unresponsive. Electricity induced unconsciousness… They're fine for now, but their condition could destabilize fast... Or worse.”

April was looking extremely serious at this point. “We need to do something. The Cybermen have Charlie. They’ll turn him into their king!”

“Well we can't exactly do anything with that force field up.” Mickey stepped into the room… still holding that big gun. But the glowing energy indicator is much lower, indicating that it has been used. The room is littered with dead soldiers and dead Cybermen. It was certainly a bloodbath.

“So we can't get out?” Tanya asked, needing to know if she was hearing correctly. The Cybermen were really loud.

“These are the smartest Cybermen I’ve ever seen. They have a backup plan for everything they do. We need to have the Doctor here to help…” He looked at Martha, who was on the phone.

Kate and Osgood also walked in. They’ve been taking energy readings of the entire force field.

“We haven't found a single weakness in the shielding. We can't break through without using one of the deadliest handheld weapons ever devised by a living organism. Not even the sonic pen we retrieved from Miss Foster in 2009 could disable it.” Kate said, sitting in a tattered chair.

Burnt papers and dust began blowing everywhere. A strange noise filled the room…

“Well, nevermind then… We have an alternative solution…”

A powerful, iconic hum blasted through the room. Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Kate, and Luke were smiling at the sound of hope.

The TARDIS is here! It slowly materialized in the corner of the room. The door opened, revealing the young man that occupies it.

 

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I hope you're satisfied and/or scared.


	14. The Cyberman Invasion... or What Kate Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Stewart and UNIT fight off the attacking Cybermen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens at the exact same time as the previous one. So there is no Doctor yet.

[(Listen on desktop version.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJkwox0i-p0)

The Cyber-Lord returned to its chamber in the tombs. Its movements followed the same rhythm. Every stomp perfectly timed. Totally mechanical. It may look mechanical, but it had a living human mind. A mind with thoughts, despite the emotional suppression.

Most of its brain was used for planning. For strategic analysis in the absence of a Cyber-Planner or Cyber-King. That was the purpose of the Cyber-Lord: to serve a leader, or take the place of one in their absence.

Infinite amounts of information swept through its mind, piece by piece being analyzed. But in the background, hidden far beyond its conscious memory, suppressed by a machine… was a free thought. One of emotion… specifically pity.

All Cybermen share in this singular thought, unconsciously driving them further and further… They pity the non-converted. How weak they are… how easy they are to destroy. The Cyber-Lord knew that they could never survive what it saw… The void of empty space... The freezing temperatures of Planet 14… And seeing the utter annihilation of its home planet, Mondas. All of this death… It wanted to end it. To help humanity live on until the end of time.

In the tomb waited the Chair of the Governors, the only one that has not yet undergone complete conversion. He stared at the hologram projection at the rear end of the room, showing glimpses of numerous conflicts around the world. In America, Secret Service agents are massacred as they attempt to defend the President. Downing Street is being overrun.

Numerous militaries around the globe fight back. Even thought almost nothing in their arsenal can damage a Cyberman. At the start of the third Cyber-War, the Cybermen had completely rectified their weakness to armor-piercing bullets. The change also resulted in the creation of the newest model of Cyber-Suit, of which the Cyber-Lord and a third of the Cyber-Men were encased in. Cyber-Legions models retained their appearance, but were also fitted with the new upgrades.

“Why are they not surrendering? Do they not see that resistance is futile?”

“Humanity thinks emotionally. As long as we keep advancing they'll be fighting back. But every person we stun becomes another soldier for our cause. Eventually they'll be outnumbered. They have no chance…” The Chair said, “Not when the Arrival comes…”

“Our rift technology has allowed Cyber-Units to traverse through space unlike before. Many of our forces were sent to A-Space at the onset of the fourth Cyber-War. They allied with a primitive race known as the Borg. They are like us. Their unique form of conversion has been appropriated for our purposes, and fitted into the Cybermites. However, we lost contact with them shortly afterwards... We concluded that the Doctor had involvement in the destruction of that fleet.”

“If the Cybermites can convert anyone if there is enough of them. I strongly suggest we use them.”

“I must emphasize the fact that there is insufficient energy to sustain mass-upgrade on such a large scale. All of our power has been directed towards the onset of the Arrival.”

“I understand…” The Governor bowed his head slightly.

“The time to act is upon us. Activate the device. Begin the final phase of the Arrival Project.” The Cyber-Lord then stopped all unnecessary function. The calculations must be perfect if the task is to be done successfully.

The Governor proceeded to open the Cabinet of Souls. Wires were extruding from the control orb, sapping up what power it has.

* * *

The UNIT soldiers were in battle positions. Hidden in areas hard to see, and armed with guns that have armor piercing bullets, guns with gold bullets, EMP grenades, and various energy weapons amassed over the years.

“We need to hold them off as long as possible. Anything to deprive them of their biggest advantage: their intelligence.” Kate said into the comms. “Aim for the eyes or mouth, that’s your best bet at killing them. Good luck.”

Jac sat in her desk, typing away. She transmitted a coded message to all governments. It detailed the known weaknesses of the Cybermen, and their use of living soldiers as spare parts.

“Geneva’s declared ultimate code red, ma’am!” She said, looking at an alert on the top of her screen. “This is a full scale invasion that could match that of the Daleks years ago.”

“Do we have any contact with other UNIT bases?” Kate looked at her, putting on her glasses.

“No, ma’am… They’ve likely been overrun.” Jac concluded. “The Cybermen have been dealing surgical strikes throughout the world. Taking out the leaders of its most powerful countries, and neutralizing military bases. We don’t know if they're destroying the bases for sure, but we’ve lost contact with all of them.”

“When the Ghosts began to take physical form in 2007, they were placing units in homes. The militaries and UNIT were able to prepare before the Cybermen reacted to our defiance.” Osgood said, walking towards Jac’s screen.

“Those Cybermen were expecting us to surrender instantly. They were everywhere, and could strike anywhere. But they didn't plan to.” Mickey said, as he looked at the Cybus Cybermen he tried so hard to destroy. Now they’re back, with this universe’s Cybermen.

[(Best if listened to on desktop.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S83Ox7_rVX8)

A soldier came running up to Kate. The red beret on his head indicated a command position.

“What is it?” Kate asked. He didn't need to answer. She could hear it now.

 _Tu-tsshhh tu-tsshhh tu-tsshhh tu-tsshhh…_ The signature stomping effect generated by the Cybermen walking.

“Open fire.” Kate simply said, pulling her gun out of its holster. “Stop them from getting to the tunnels or this room.”

A single Cyberman stepped forward, walking into the entrance.

“NOW!” Martha yelled, prompting a soldier to activate a trap that douses the victim with deadly levels of electricity. It was extremely effective against most targets, including Cybus Cybermen.

However, static electricity being projected at a single voltage is very easy to adapt to. Much easier than energy weapons. A single electric trap in the only visible entrance couldn't stop the Cybermen…

The Cyberman seemed to be dying. Visible sparks flew from its armor, and the blue light shut off… But what came next shocked the guarding soldiers.

“Upgrade in progress.”

The Cyberman stood back up. All of its systems became visible again. And it stared the soldiers down.

“Orders received.” The Cyberman stayed still while the others advanced. Soon they were forming a solid formation once again.

“The Cybermen are in! Repeat the Cybermen are in!” Martha yelled into her radio.

The soldiers began to open fire. A few Cybermen on the front line died, as their internal systems were disrupted by bullets piercing their ‘eyes’. Others were briefly stunned when hit with a volley of metal projectiles. So the force of the impacts did affect them.

Martha’s weapon, however, was far more effective. Her Sontaran blaster was able to take out a Cyberman with just two shots. The laser pistol used by Colonel Erisa Magambo were also effective.

Osgood observed the battle through a monitor.

“The adaptation technology seems to be made for surviving hostile environments. It looks as if they can't adapt to survive energy weapons, or at least its much slower.”

Kate looked at Osgood, understanding what she meant.  
“So our traps are useless, but at least the alien weaponry can kill them easily. Even if we can kill them, we might be under siege for weeks. We’ll have to get the Doctor’s help.”

Osgood looked slightly skeptical. She wondered what method of communication Kate would use. “How are we going to contact him? Last time we needed to find him we need Missy to do it.”

Kate looked at the screen on a computer’s monitor… “The Subwave Network. We can use it to communicate with someone who can.”

“But Harriet Jones transferred control to Torchwood, which hasn't been active in years.”

“Officially active… You know Captain Jack gave us that vortex manipulator… But he also gave me direct control of the Subwave Network.”

Jac began the activation sequence. The network began to scour the globe for associates of the Doctor that it can contact. Only two were selected, as all the others were unreachable.

“We’re having trouble contacting them.” Jac said. “I’m boosting the signal.”

The group was unaware of a breach through the tunnels… A weaker, silent type of Cybermen very similar to those first created on Mondas. A pair of them crept through the tunnels until they reached the base’s secondary control room.

Being totally silent, they didn’t make themselves known until one of them shot Jac with a deep orange beam of plasma. She fell on the floor, dead.

“Cybermen!” Osgood yelled. Kate pulled out her gun and began to open fire.

* * *

Santiago sat on a couch in Tyler’s house, editing a new video on his laptop. While cutting out some more awkward parts, like how Connor joked about how he looks a lot like Loras Tyrell from Game of Thrones. They looked almost identical, aside from Santiago’s lack of facial hair and height.

He wondered how Luke was doing. As far as he knew, Luke was investigating Coal Hill with his mum with the help of UNIT. Apparently aliens are showing up randomly and threatening the populace. Mostly, Santiago was worried for Luke’s safety. The other boy hadn't texted him for an entire day, which was unlike him. He just hopes that his boyfriend is safe.

“Something really bad’s going on worldwide!” Tyler yelled as he frantically ran into the room. He quickly turned on the television in his living room, showing the news.

The reporter looked as if he was holding back feelings of extreme fear. “The nightmare in silver continues. Armies of metal men continue to overrun Great Britain and it looks like the US is next. The President has been reported dead, just like the Prime Minister. Let’s hope that the army can deal with this metal menace. But the situation looks bleak.”

“Cybermen…” Santiago said, looking at Connor and Tyler. “These things are called Cybermen.”

“What are they?” Connor asked. Both he and Tyler were scared beyond their minds. Santiago knew that they were now in the crossfire of a full-scale invasion.

“Cybermen are people. People just like us. Imagine seeing your friends and family sealed into metal suits. All pain and emotions removed…”

“That’s horrible. Why would they want to do that to us?”

“Because they pity us. How we die, feel pain, break bones, all that… They want to help us in their own way.”

Tyler thought about what he just heard. “That’s honestly really fucked up. How do you know all that?”

“Luke, his mum, and I fight aliens a lot. Sarah Jane’s seen them before.” Santiago stared at the TV…

“That just makes you way more badass. But I can see why you never told us. We wouldn't believe it.”

The screen on his laptop started to buzz with static. A new image appeared… a woman typing. “What the…”

Santiago, Connor, and Tyler looked at the screen, watching the scene unfold.

“I just need to boost the signal…” A woman was looking at them. Unaware of their presence as she typed.

They saw a Cyberman creep up in the background aiming its head-mounted blaster. Then came the beam. When she was hit, her skeleton became visible for a second.

The gay YouTuber trio gasped in horror as they watched the woman… Jac… fall on the floor, dead. They watched as a blonde woman shot the Cybermen dead, and a woman in a bowtie take Jac’s place.

* * *

“Kate! I’ve stabilized the signal. The Subwave Network only found one reachable person… Or in this case three.”

“Three?” Kate said skeptically as she walked towards the screen. “Oh…”

“Nice to see you again Kate.” Santiago said.

“Mr. Jones… Santiago... Do you know where your grandmother is?” Kate asked.

“She’s in Montreal with my mum and dad.”

“Good… So they're safe.” Kate turned to Osgood. “Who are the other two?”

“Those are the known American Internet personalities Connor Franta and Tyler Oakley.”

“Normally this information is classified on the highest UNIT authority in Britain, mine, but we haven't much time… The Cybermen are laying siege to my base under the Tower of London. They were coming to deal with a group of teenagers stationed at Coal Hill, but these this couple is of particular interest to them.”

Osgood presses a button, projecting a picture of Charlie and Matteusz.

“The short one is an alien prince the Cybermen wish to convert to a Cyber-Planner. We sent them, the rest of the group, Sarah Jane, and Luke into a set of tunnels leading straight out of London to safety.”

“So what do I do?“ Santiago spoke, but was cut short when the transmission unexpectedly ended by a sudden energy surge caused by the Cabinet.

“Ma’am something’s happening.” Osgood said, looking up.

The Cybermen have boxed the UNIT forces into three large rooms, and began to activate a force field. The blue energy surged, covering all three rooms and trapping them.

"We need to get energy readings on this force field. We might be able to break through if we find a weakness." Kate said, getting out a device that made for that purpose.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!


	15. So Much Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cybermen have Charlie, and begin the next phase of their plans. Meanwhile, the Doctor attempts to figure out what is happening.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his boots making a low boom that echoed through the room. His clothing was extremely unusual, more so than his future incarnation. He wore a dark vest, a black bow tie, and an equally dark velvet waistcoat. His face was one of childish glee, hiding something dark clawing away at his heart(s).

“Ello everyone!”

“Who the hell are you?” Tanya said loudly. She was extremely skeptical of the fact that a totally different man stepped out of something she associated with what she knew was the Doctor. The man with the guitar, the velvet waistcoat, a Scottish accent, and sunglasses.

“I’m the Doctor.” He said, his mouth changing to show a smile. But it didn't last long.

“I’m sorry… what? You’re the Doctor? But you’re supposed to be old and grey!” Tanya continued.

Kate stepped into the conversation to explain. “This is a younger version of the Doctor. He just hasn't started greying yet…” Kate’s face very clearly showed that this shouldn't be discussed anymore. There wasn't any time.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor was visibly confused at the statement. The stares everyone gave him weren't helping… “Oh whatever. I’ll find out eventually.”

“Doctor!” Sarah Jane, Mickey, and Martha stood at the door of the control room.

The Doctor’s smile came back to his face, which basically lacked eyebrows. “Martha Jones! Mickey the Not-So-Idiotic Anymore!” Martha and Mickey were definitely very close friends of the Doctor if he did that.

He ran towards Martha and Mickey and opened his arms for a huge hug. It was short, as he eventually pulled away.

“Hello Sarah Jane…”

“Doctor…” They went into the longest hug. Such close friends, meeting each other again. Defending the Earth, seeing the Universe, fighting Daleks… Sarah Jane was one of the companions he loved the most.

“Ok, ok…” He pulled away, clapping his hands once involuntarily. The immediate observation for April and Tanya was that this Doctor was extremely goofy (at first).

“Doctor?” A voice called out from the inside of the TARDIS. A woman, one who was very confused. “Is it safe out there?”

“Come along Clara! It’s just UNIT and Sarah Jane!” The Doctor yelled at the open TARDIS doors. Prompting the woman to come out… She was young, fair, and very familiar to April. She looked just like a teacher at Coal Hill so very close to her… A dead one. She even has the same name, so it had to be her. But no one realized what she did on their free time… traveling with the Doctor.

“Ello again…” Clara said, “It’s been a while…”

“Well it certainly has…” Sarah Jane replied… That certainly was an understatement. Clara’s traveled with this Doctor in only 2013. After that, he changed into a new version… The one everyone in this year is familiar with.

The Doctor walked up to the screen. He looked down at it…

“Tell me everything that’s happening right now.”

Osgood opened a file containing media covering the Cybermen. Like the deaths of the Prime Minister and President’s deaths. Kate was the one to explain it.

“Massive armies of Cybermen suddenly appeared out of nowhere… All over the Eastern United States and Great Britain. Just like the Ghosts and Torchwood, but far more organized… The President and the Prime Minister have both been executed. The Cybermen themselves are much more advanced. A mix of Cybus and new designs, but all have the ability to instantly adapt to hostile environments. Our electric traps had no effect on them.”

“I’ve seen this kind of Cybermen before… Instant upgrading…” He remembered the Cybermen from Hedgewick’s World of Wonders… Three million unstoppable Cybermen… “Only more advanced… Blimey…”

“They even have stealth units… Look…” Kate pointed at the entrance to the tunnels. There lies the two Cybermen that snuck in and killed Jac. The bullets removed their mobility, but one was still alive… barely. The volley of bullets destroyed the emotional inhibitors on both, along with a lot of vital systems.

The Doctor saw them, and walked towards them. They’re scared people. Dying people. They deserve to be comforted like any other person. That’s why he always resented bigotry (unless it’s hatred towards the Daleks), he never understood why humans do so much infighting. And he certainly was annoyed by the fact that it’s been hardwired into human society. Time Lords were always more accepting of their own.

“Hello… I’m the Doctor. And I’m here to tell you that everything’s going to be ok…”

“I feel… I… I feel so much pain… So cold…” The Cyberman… The person sounded so afraid. So lost… No wonder the Cybermen purge people’s emotions. They were being kind in their own twisted way.

“What’s your name?” The Doctor didn't sound childish at all… Instead he sounded like an old man with a child’s body. The lonely god.

“I… I am Lewis… Lewis Hilton... It feels like yesterday, when Mondas started flying back home… But it feels like that was so long ago…”

“You’re a Mondasian…?” He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. “I’m so sorry for what they did to you… I’m so sorry…”

“So much… pain… Please… Make it stop…”

The Doctor honored his request. With the sonic screwdriver, he shut off the Cyberman’s suit completely. Awareness modules, life support… everything.

“Doctor… Doctor we have a problem!” Clara yelled from the other room. Judging from her tone, she’s seen something important.

The childish old man ran through the door into the room. He gazed upon the rather morbid sight. At the other end, bodies of UNIT soldiers with holes burnt through their chests, limbs, heads, etc. It was a massacre.

And not far away sat Luke Smith, who was desperately trying to keep track of the heartbeats of Quill, Ram, and Matteusz.

“What happened to them?” The Doctor began scanning Matteusz with his sonic screwdriver.

“Cybermen used pulses of high voltage electricity to stop them from interfering.” Luke was also scanning Andrea with his mum’s sonic lipstick. He was already successful in reviving Ram.

“Interfering with what?” The Doctor’s curiosity was kicking in. He didn't know… and he hates not knowing.

“The Cybermen kidnapped the last living Rhodian. They want to cyber-convert him into a Cyber-Planner.”

“We’ll get him back… Anyway, how’s life with good ‘ol Loras Tyrell? Clara decided to show me an episode of that strange program… Didn't really like it, I’m afraid. The books were more enjoyable.” His screwdriver made a different noise, as if it was searching for a good frequency to transmit at.

“Santiago isn't Loras, but he does look exactly like him… He’s in America right now. I would've gone with him, but we found out about a time rift forming at Coal Hill Academy... Mum and I decided to investigate. But we didn't find any evidence of Cybermen until they started surfacing.” Luke smiled just thinking about him. There was certainly a good reason why Loras is his favorite Game of Thrones character.

The Doctor smiled… “Ah, spatio-genetic multiplicity! This is probably the only time two natural genetic duplicates became prominent… So how's Clyde and Rani? And Sky?” The sonic released an electric pulse, which jumpstarted Matteusz’s heart…

“They’re back in Ealing. Mum told them, K9, and Mr. Smith to keep Sky safe in case something goes wrong. The Cybermen won't get anywhere near Bannerman Road.”

“Look at your mum… Still defending the Earth even after all that time. Blimey… that’s what I call dedication.” The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane proudly. He watched her speak with Martha and Mickey. All of them are old friends, and look at just how much they've grown after meeting him.

* * *

The Cyber-Lord and its guards marched into the Court of the Cyber-King with the unconscious Prince in hand. At the center of the room is a glass chamber connected to the massive holoprojector. Wires hung loosely from the back end of the chamber, lacking purpose… until a worthy victim is placed inside.

“The king has arrived. We will begin the next phase immediately.” The Cyber-Lord declared with a complete lack of charisma.

Cybermen weren't the greatest at delivering speeches, nor were they the greatest diplomats. However, they will always survive. Times as late as the end of the universe had locations inhabited by Cybermen. Where there’s humans, there’s Cybermen… And humans at that time were searching for Utopia, while the Cybermen and the Time Lords both isolated themselves. The Time Lords simply traveled to a different universe, leaving the Cybermen and everyone else to die in the cold night… The eternal winter of the Void.

“ALL HAIL THE CYBER-KING!” The Cybermen yelled together, with just as much charisma as their leader. All they did was raise their acoustic output until it was in yelling range.

The Cyber-Lord nonchalantly attached Charlie to the loose wiring. They were telepathic conduits… Dalek technology. The Cybermen were always a kind of scavenger race. They made do with whatever they could obtain. This group, thanks to its assistance with the capture of Missy, was provided with outdated Dalek technology as a reward… But the Dalek Time Controller was careful not to give the Cybermen weapons that can be used against them.

“BEGIN CONVERSION: PHASE I; CLEANSE THE BRAIN OF EMOTIONS.” The Cyber-Lord made its command very clear… clearer than the glass of the small tank.

As several cybermites crawled into the tank, a Cyberman activated the fluid links. Nutrient fluid began filling the tank, as it reconfigured to place itself on the floor… looking like a bathtub.

“UPGRADE IN PROGRESS.” A voice transmitted from the tank.

Charlie is being totally unresponsive, but is still alive.

* * *

[(If listening to this, read the following slowly.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&persist_app=1&noapp=1&v=k0bp32opLxI)

“Hello cousin…” The voice of a young man… at least in his very early twenties made way into Charlie’s ears.

“Will’as?” Charlie opened his eyes to see the greenery of the wonderful garden they were sitting in.

Will’as was also in a human form. His eyes were a deep green, and his long hair a radiant gold. He wore a dark green tunic, his preferred attire when in the Royal Palace.

“How are you alive? I thought the Quill killed you in the war.” Charlie was visibly confused. Some distance away stood his grandmother and his mother. Likely discussing politics.

“I escaped. Those pathetic lice are much sloppier than I thought…” He smiled. It didn't last long though, as he had just realized that his requested food hadn't arrived yet. He turned towards the door and yelled.

“Is that food ready? Or do you mean to starve us to death!”

Several servants, most likely criminals and captured Quill, delivered various dishes containing exotic foods. Strangely, they all looked human… Everyone did, even mother.

When they finished, they bowed down. Will’as did as well… Someone important was coming.

click click click click… click click click click… click click click click…

“Great Creator, I’m honored to be graced by your presence…” Will’as said… his tone is one of submission. What happened? Why is there suddenly a goddess worshipped by the Rhodians and Quill in his home?

A woman in a strange deep blue dress triumphantly walked into the garden… She sat on the chair next to Charlie.

She spoke, her voice in a thick Scottish accent. “Hello… Welcome to Heaven…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Charlie finally realized who she was when he heard her voice. While she may look slightly different, her voice was unmistakable.

“Missy!!” He looked around frantically. Something was definitely wrong with this place. “What am I doing here? Where am I? And why are you here?!”

“Ah yes, I was about to get to the truth about this little reality you created…” Her deep red lips and pure white teeth moved into a smile. A smile that slightly hid insanity…

Faintly, in the background, the voices of the Cybermen became audible. “Begin full upgrade…”

Missy poured out some tea, before she began explaining… “None of this is real. You’ve created a little lie to defend your ever so valuable psyche…”

“If this is supposed to be a pleasant dream, then why you you here?” Charlie was questioning his reality at the moment. He’s just been told that his suspicions about this place are correct. It was a lie.

“I’m here to wake you up… No need to say something nice…” Missy pulled out a Time Lord staser and shot Charlie directly in the heart. As he was ‘dying’ he regained true consciousness.

Then he saw the Cybermen coldly staring at him. And he felt the cybermites creeping on his face.

“INITIATE CONVERSION PHASE II. BEGIN FULL CONVERSION.”

The mites began grafting metal into his face. There was nothing left for Charlie but excruciating pain… So much pain…

There was nothing else he could do but scream as the mites crawled over his, trapped, naked body; welding in cybernetics.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

****


	16. The Dream within a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Bunghole Defense Squad members regains consciousness after a near-death experience. Meanwhile, Charlie is unable to cope with the truth of his state... And needs the help of someone else to do it...

More Cybermen began to appear all over the world. It was an entire Cyber-Legion attempting to take control of Britain and America, two of the most populous and easily accessible nations on the Earth. Thousands of Cybermen began to march through the streets, crushing any resistance that comes their way.

National Guard and Police Officers didn't stand a chance. Their bullets weren't designed for armored targets, and the Cybermen aren’t slow enough to give a good opportunity to aim. In addition, they began to analyze their surroundings.

All throughout the major cities were shouting Cybermen, yelling “Delete! Delete!”. Lasers flew everywhere, only hitting military targets to lower collateral damage. If the world is to be converted, the people living there have to stay alive.

And deep underground in the Court of the Cyber-King… The Cyber-Lord maintained control of the situation... Its black face plating shining under the dim blue light. The Cyber-King itself is not yet ready for function… Due to reasons that are rooted in a Rhodian’s sophisticated biology. The nerves are much more difficult to connect to circuitry, and the emotional inhibitor is not yet functional.

“Military attack is operating at 75% efficiency… That will be sufficient.”

A Cyber-Commander spoke up, the bright blue light of its mouthpiece drowning out the light of the chamber. The light made an impressive shine on its face of metal. Its eyes empty, and unmoving.

“What of the Arrival? It has not yet reached its final phase.”

“The Cyber-King is currently offline. His upgrade is not yet complete… Without the mental capabilities he possesses, we will be unable to effectively use the energy required to complete the Arrival.”

* * *

Charlie woke up in the same dream garden… Laying on a cushion used for reclining. As the birds chirped, his eyes slowly opened… The bright sunlight giving him some level of pain… His confusion peaked when he heard the birds chirp as he sat up.

“Ah yes, nice to see you back in my world…” Missy was there, sitting in a chair as she polished her nails. Her voice was the same, and her face was strangely blank. Normally there would be some evil smile to make Charlie feel worse.

Charlie looked around, taking in his surroundings… The garden was still beautiful. Water can be heard cascading down a ledge into a delightful koi pond. Flowers bloomed everywhere… And peaceful animals roamed around the gardens aimlessly. He realized that he was back in his dream world.

The self-proclaimed Queen of Evil continued to eat the apple in her hand. Charlie knew the idiom behind her reasoning: “An apple a day keeps the Doctor away.” He concluded that apples contained many useful nutrients that are necessary for human life. But he still didn't understand why it would keep a doctor away. Doctors are necessary for thorough monitoring of one’s health. Keeping them away is damaging.

“Now now, stop thinking about apples. It makes me want more… And I’m positive I’ve had enough already.” Missy took another bite out of the apple and grinned. “Do you know why you’re here? Why you're dreaming all this?”

The confused reaction Charlie gave her was especially amusing for the Time Lady. She was cackling for a good thirty seconds.

“You really don't know… Do you?” She drank a sip of wine, analyzing his face. She was trying to root out all of the emotions he’s feeling at the moment. Obviously anger and fear, he was always like that around her.

His only response was silence… But that was enough for her, because his face is so easy to read. He is an open book that Missy can read quite easily.

“Look over there…” She pointed at a part of the garden at its far end. There stood a construct that she unknowingly was involved in the creation of. There it stood… staring blanking at the Rhodian Prince.

 

 

 

A Cyberman stared straight at him. Unmoving, unfeeling… A representation of the Cyberiad’s everlasting presence in his mind. The sight of it made Charlie jump.

“Why is that in my head?!!” He said angrily to her… Almost as if he were threatening her.

Unfazed, she sipped from the goblet of wine… She seemed to be considering what to say. That, however, seems unlikely, because this was all in Charlie's head… Maybe she isn't a figment of his imagination after all… Perhaps she’s telepathically communicating with him for some odd reason. Whatever the reason, she was still bananas.

“That thing is a primitive version of a Cyberman. It’s going to follow you everywhere you go, because it’s part of you now…”

Her answer only confused Charlie even more. “P… Part of me?”

“The Cybermen have converted you into one of their own, and seek control of your remarkable mind. Half your brain is devoted to processes like controlling their armies, and the other half is creating this dream.”

“But my mind isn't remarkable.”

“Oh but it is! A much more efficient brain than that of humans. It’s good enough for the Cybermen.” She drank another sip of wine… Being in someone else's mind does have its benefits after all. “There's not much you can do other than wait for the rest of your mind to be taken over…”

Defeated, Charlie sat across from her and began to drink wine as well. If he's going to die slowly, he might as well pretend he’s drinking his problems away… Missy smiled and began searching through her iPad, looking for something important…

“If you want, I can put you in another dream…. One with more people… But under my supervision…” Missy smiled, staring at Charlie… As he began to consider his next decision.

* * *

Santiago looked up from the balcony at the sky. It was gloomy, and carpeted in dark clouds. It was like night had come during the day, only the lightning in the sky gave a temporary reprieve from the darkness.

The strong winds blew his curly hair and warm scarf… Something about it didn't seem natural.

“Guys, we may have a problem…” He pointed at the sky… Showing to Connor and Tyler exactly what isn't right…

“That doesn't look good…” Connor said, completely petrified by the sight. The two Internet personalities were completely out of their comfort zone. They haven't been in the midst of an alien invasion since the Daleks in 2009, and that was something they barely remembered. They didn't remember the fear they felt when they saw Daleks storming the cities, exterminating police officers and national guardsmen.

“Whatever you do, don't panic… It’s so much easier to stay alive when you're calm.” Santi stared at the weather phenomenon, observing what happens.

“Ser Loras knows best…” Tyler said, trying to stay positive and humorous. It wasn't working well…

“Let’s just stop talking about how my cousin looks just like me…” Ser Loras… Santiago quickly read a text from Luke, then looked towards his bag.

“You two should stay inside. The Cybermen aren't kidnapping people yet, so hiding in the basement might work.”

“No we aren't standing around while you fight them alone.” Tyler’s tone changed in an instant. Humor was instantly converted to concern. “They’ll kill you if they find you…”

Connor joined in. “We’re not sitting back while you basically commit suicide.”

“Fine… You can help.” His effort to keep them out of it was ultimately futile. Though it certainly was better than working alone. Usually if something like this happens there’s Luke, or Clyde and Rani, or all three at once.

He started walking towards his bag. “What I’m about to do is extremely strange.”

The reached into the bag and pulled out a crimson candle and a lighter… The candle had this strange feeling… Almost sedative.

“Why do you have a candle…” Connor was staring at it… Studying it. Watching closely as it was placed on the table.

“The candle is laced with a drug that initiates a shared dream state. It’s great for communicating.” He lit the candle with his lighter and sat in a chair. “Sit around it… Then we’ll just wait for the effects to kick in.”

They did as ordered, and sat. The candle did its job, and within seconds they were falling asleep.

When Santiago opened his eyes, he was standing in a beautiful garden… The garden’s beauty didn't receive his notice when he saw who was standing in it…

“Ser Loras Tyrell…” Luke Smith had caught on to that joke very quickly, thanks to Phil Lester. Hearing it in Luke’s voice felt much sweeter, and far less annoying…

“Renly Baratheon…” Santiago’s taken advantage of the joke made at his (and Finn Jones’s) expense… And started his habit of calling him Renly.

“Oh my god I can't even… They’re using Game of Thrones pet names!” Tyler was being his usual fangirl self. Connor naturally admired the garden itself. And Luke and Santiago are reunited after just two weeks apart… even if it felt to them like it’s been years.

But none of them noticed someone watching them… For dreams are an undiscovered country, and this country has an evil monarch…

 

* * *

[(A wonderfully long theme to go with the next scenes.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqAblY4tWJo)

Matteusz let in a massive breath. He’s finally regaining consciousness after being revived by the Doctor and Luke.

“What…” He was confused by the sudden change of scenery. The dim light of the TARDIS was much, much brighter than those damned tunnels.

“Doctor, he’s back!” Clara was sitting next to him in the sickbay. Honestly, because the TARDIS was so big, she didn't know one existed… “He’ll be here in a bit… With so much happening he’s sort of overwhelmed.”

“…Miss Oswald?” He was surprised at best. She was supposed to be dead, yet here she is…

“Do I know you?” She wasn’t sure what to think. The boy next to her looked familiar… yet not at the same time. Probably because she’s from the past. “You definitely look familiar, but I can't really say because this is three years in the future.”

“I’m Matteusz. The boy in your class that did not know how to speak English properly?”

“Dear god you’ve grown… You look so different!” She paused… “Is there anyone else I should know? Because seeing my students in the future is a little… confusing.”

“April and Ram are helping UNIT as well… Were you able to speak to any of them?”

“No… But I did speak to the little one… Tanya. She told me everything about you lot. The Doctor and I can't always be around. We’re only two people traveling through time and space. And you're fighting aliens now… Which I think had something to do with me or the Doctor.”

She’d never get the answer now… The Doctor clumsily stumbled into the sickbay.

“Oh, you’re awake!” He did a quick body scan with the sonic. “And your body is fully functional! Hooray!”

“Who are you?” Matteusz never saw the younger Doctor due to his unconscious state. The sight of at this age was shocking.

“The Doctor… No one’s telling me why people I’ve never met are surprised by that… So I’m assuming it’s something about my future I shouldn't know…”

“Well…” He chuckled. He knew exactly what he didn't know… Because this Doctor has mever been to 2016 Earth.

“I’ll just leave you to it… You should rest, after that little… encounter with the bloody Cybermen.”

April and Tanya peeked in as soon as the Doctor ran out. When they saw Matteusz, they ran to his bedside and started a huge group hug…

“You’re back!”

“The Doctor did it!” The happiness of their voices was extremely easy to decipher. They finally have one of their friends regain consciousness.

Clara pulled out a candle, placed it on a stand next to Matteusz, and lit it…

“Ok class, we’re gonna have to gather around this candle I placed next to Matteusz. It’ll put us in a dream state that lets us talk to other people. Luke’s already in the conference talking to Santiago.”

“We’re gonna meet Santiago Jones?! Oh… my… god…” Like Tyler, Tanya was quite a fangirl herself. Santiago Jones seemed to be the kind of person everyone loves. Everyone that’s human, specifically…

“Shhh… It works best when it’s quiet.” Clara hushed the girl in the same way she silences her students. After all, these kids are her students…

The four silenced themselves, and fell asleep where they sat or laid. In their perspective, the world was just fading out to reveal another one… In a beautiful garden.

Flowers were everywhere. Butterflies and hummingbirds darted from flower to flower, drinking nectar and pollinating. Birds chirped in the skies… It was like heaven.

And to top it all off, on the other side of an arch stood Luke and Santiago doing a reunion kiss. Simply looking at any of it was surreal…

But dreams were fluid realities… They can easily be corrupted. Altered by outside forces, and even those who work within the dream.

* * *

 

** TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Specifically what did you think of what I did with Santiago and Luke? And Clara. And Missy.


	17. The Nightmare within the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream conference finally begins... And the endgame approaches.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS, having unsuccessfully attempted to take off.

“I’m assuming your TARDIS-proofing technology is still active…” He said with a very disappointed face, and hair that stood on end due to a moderately powerful electric shock. “After I specifically told you to get rid of it…”

“Yes, we haven’t really had the time to deal with that problem. Earth is like a magnet for alien life bearing nothing but an ill will…” Kate said, “We had to deal with a species calling itself the Silence earlier this year. That’s about as much as I can remember… Then a coalition of Silurians declared war on us… And before that there were Nestenes.”

“How did you get the TARDIS in anyway?” Martha cut in, searching through the rubble for anything useful.

The Doctor scanned the force field with his screwdriver. Its green light lighting up the dark room. “Something had to have temporarily disabled the anti-TARDIS shutter shields… I’m guessing the energy surge the Cybermen used to produce this almost impenetrable force field…”

“So we can’t get out without destroying the shield?” She said, looking up at the dim blue glow of the particle shield. Every attempt so far had failed… It held quite nicely against even Sontaran weapons.

“Most likely, yes… But we’ll need something extremely powerful to pierce that field… Probably something Dalek.” He mentally read through the data again… “Definitely Dalek weaponry. Blimey, those bloody things can destroy just about anything.”

He imagined the Dalek weaponry, and the Daleks using it... Those vile creatures could destroy anything with their guns, even the Lords of Time (or so they thought).

“We’ll see what we can find…” Martha and Kate left the room, heading towards the Black Archive, which was directly underneath the base.

* * *

“This is beautiful… I just want to play music in here forever…” April was awestruck. The scenery had been arranged in the most aesthetically pleasing way possible. After all, this was a dream… “But there's no violin in sight…”

“There doesn't need to be…” Clara took a handful of sand and threw it in the air, conjuring a violin for April… A skill that was difficult to master in the Dream World. “… Here you go.”

April took the instrument and examined it. It felt real, and looked real… But deep down she knew it wasn’t. “How did you do that?”

“Disgracefully…” Clara directly quoted River from their first meeting. Eventually River does teach her how to do the conjuring trick, but it took quite a bit of persuading…

“Your face looks so familiar… What's your name again?” April became curious. This woman certainly looked familiar… And she acted very similar to one of her former teachers. One that was dead.

“Clara Oswald… What’s yours?” The teacher saw the instant shift to shock on April’s face. Meaning that she was someone April knew.

“I’m April, that really energetic kid… You told me to be brave… And here I am.”

In Clara’s view, April’s face changed into that of the little girl she knew and loved. The enthusiastic, carefree girl that had no worries… It didn't last… She was totally different girl now… With deep wounds that could not be seen on the outside…

“You’ve changed so much…” Clara is special… She changes the people around her for the better. The human members of the Bunghole Squad had some influence from her kindness. She taught April how the be brave, helped Matteusz learn English, encouraged Tanya after being move up three years, and gave moral support to Ram. She even persuaded the Doctor(s) into saving Gallifrey at the end of the Time War. She is the Impossible Girl.

* * *

Luke and Santiago broke away from their kiss.

“It’s certainly been a while…” Luke said, looking up at his boyfriend. A man also from a lineage of friends to the Doctor. All starting with Jo Jones, a friend of UNIT and the Doctor.

“Well yes it has…” The taller boy replied.

“Guys, look!” Connor said as he spotted Tanya and Matteusz walking down the pathway beneath the flower arches. Tanya ran up to him and began hyperventilating.

“Oh my god…. Am I dreaming?” Tanya said, poking him on the chest to see if he felt real. The action made him giggle with amusement.

“Well technically you’re in a dream state induced by that candle I gave to Clara.” Luke quickly cut in, taking the expression too literally.

“Oh shut up boy genius… I know it’s a dream, but why are these two adorable idiots here? They can't even hurt a fly…” Tanya remarked.

Before either of them could verbally retaliate, Santiago chimed in to reason with her. “Tyler and Connor are here because I can't really stop them from doing anything. The dream world sounded like a good way to keep them safe.”

“Anyway, I think that’s enough with the sudden emotional changes… We’re here for a purpose.” Luke began to go into what Santiago called Leader Mode. In which he would explain a plan of action flawlessly.

In the blink of an eye, everyone in Luke’s psionic conference call was sitting in a large table in the garden. With the flick of his hand, an image of a Cyberman and a planet appeared above the table.

“Before I explain what we can do, I think it’d be important to explain what we’re up against. As only Clara, Santiago, and I are actually familiar with the Cybermen.”

“Yeah, I think knowing what I’m up against would be helpful. All I know is that they’re extremely dangerous.” Connor agreed, seeing all the unfamiliar participants nod.

“The Cybermen are a race of augmented humanoids, meaning that they’re human. Humans with limbs replaced, emotions removed, and an effective mechanical intellect. They travel through space finding humans and human-like species to conquer and convert. Through a process they refer to as upgrading… As far as I know, the people being upgraded can always be heard screaming in pain.”

Luke’s description brought a fog of great distress and uncertainty into Matteusz’s mind. What if this is what they did to Charlie? What if he’s going to be like that forever? Can he be saved? So many questions… So much stress and worry that the candle above him dimmed.

“What about Charlie? Are they going to hurt him like that?”

Luke paused for a second to consider his response… What did he know about their plans for Charlie? Is he going to become a special unit? He remembered something that a Cyberman said to them in that tunnel… Something about a Cyber-King…

“I think they want him to be their king…”

“That doesn't sound good at all…” April said, voicing the distress visible on her face…

Tanya had a different idea… “So, if the Cybermen usually convert humans… What would they want with an alien prince?”

“Well you friend has to be compatible, then… I’ve seen a far more powerful version of Cybermen upgrade the Doctor once.” Clara’s response shocked Santiago and Luke… They never knew that the Cybermen had upgraded the Doctor once. Well, it was embarrassing for him after all…

“What?” Santiago and Luke said in unison…

“He was able to reverse the conversion, removing a Cyber-Planner from his mind…” She continued…

“Well let’s hope we can save Charlie… A guy like him should never be tortured like that...” Santiago said…

“What did Charlie say the Cybermen were using? Some sort of empty weapon?” Luke turned to April, Tanya, and Matteusz… Everyone at the conference table, except Connor and Tyler, had vital information on some aspect of the invasion. Luke, Santiago, and Clara had experience fighting Cybermen, and April, Matteusz, and Tanya knew what the Cabinet of Souls was.

“The Cabinet of Souls… Charlie said that he believes that it can be used as a power source, even when its contents have been emptied.” Matteusz began explaing as best as he could. Not everything can be retained… “It used to contain all of the souls of his dead people, but it was used to destroy a deadly race called the Shadow Kin. They went between planets, murdering all the people on them. His people lived on one of those planets.”

“At least they’re gone now… Their reign of terror ended before they can kill Earth.” Santiago remarked… “Our enemies seem to get more dangerous every time… Isn't that right?”

“I must say, these are the smartest Cybermen I’ve ever seen or heard. Even after everything mum and the Doctor told me… Including that time when the dead were being turned into Cybermen… Kate’s father was even converted, though he retained his humanity… and saved his daughter.” Luke went on…

The first full-scale invasions he had a hand in resisting were the Ninth Cyber-Legion’s attack in 2012 and Missy’s gift for the Doctor in 2014. The Cyber-Legions were very straightforward with their attack—destroy the military and upgrade everyone—it wasn't very strategic. And Missy was the strategist for the 2014 attack. This was the first time he’d really seen the Cybermen at their most efficient. Then again, this was a first for everyone.

Luke’s focus changed when he saw Santiago look at a nearby archway with a very concerned look on his face… Not exactly a very good sign…

“Is everything alright?” He asked… His concern peaked…

“I’m hearing a loud banging sound. Like a _tu-tsssh_ … Just being constantly repeated…” Connor described what he was hearing… The very description of it made all the blood flow away from Luke’s face, making him go paler…

“You need to wake up. You need to wake up now!” His eyes scanned the table for anything that could wake them up.

“Why?” Tyler asked, slightly confused… But it clicked when he realized what was happening… Something was definitely wrong. And it's heading straight towards them.

“Sorry Connor, but I have to do this…” Santiago said, before slapping Connor extremely hard… Which was enough to wake him up.

Luke splashed water onto Tyler, forcing him to wake up as well…

“Please stay safe… Hide, and use the perception filter!” Luke said to his boyfriend as he faded beside him. The other two were waking him up from the real world…

“I will!” Santiago managed to say before completely fading.

“What’s happening?” Tanya asked, unable to process what was happening because it happened so quickly…

“The Cybermen found them!” Luke said, scanning the area… “Which means that we can be in danger as well.”

He was right… Nearby was a Cyberman in the dream world, having just arrived… It watched them as they began to go on high alert… Where there’s one Cyberman, there’s bound to be many more…

And more came… Surrounding the group until there seemed to be no escape… But this was a dream after all…

The Cybermen shot each of them, waking them all up one by one… Except for one… The other one was mentally taken prisoner…

“We have acquired the prisoner…” The Cyberman reported, listening to its internal comms…

“Excellent… Bring him to me…” On the other side was the voice of a young man… A very young man... that somehow can give orders to Cybermen.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

The Cyber-King awaited his prize, sitting on a throne in the exact center of the gardens… His mind palace merging with the dream meeting for an unknown reason... 

“Now we can begin the Arrival…”

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Please leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> And plz comment suggestions.
> 
> Also, the end credits thing is just a little experiment. And I haven't added any music to this chapter due to time constraints.


	18. An Alternative Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor may have found a solution to that force field problem. Santiago, Connor, and Tyler are taken out of the fight.

** UNIT Headquarters, London **

“That’s not possible…” The Doctor said in disbelief. He stood next to the force field surrounding the UNIT headquarters, scanning the energy with his sonic screwdriver. Whatever he found, it was most likely something that was highly improbable.

“What is it?” Kate and the others rushed into the room to listen to what he had to say. It was obviously very important.

The Doctor turned to look at them, keeping his face of disbelief.

“This force field is Dalek technology…” He looked at the green emitter on the sonic as it transmitted information into his head.

They all knew about the infinite possibilities… But to even the Doctor the likelihood of Daleks and Cybermen working together was next to impossible. Daleks absolutely hated the Cybermen, as well as just about everyone else. How and why did cybermen have Dalek technology in their arsenal? The prospect of this terrified even the Doctor.

“Dalek?” Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha, and the UNIT personnel could not imagine the devastation of another Dalek invasion. They barely survived the one in 2009, where the Earth was stolen by Davros. Their survival was ensured by the fact that Earth was needed for the reality bomb, and its inhabitants were to be kept alive as lab mice to use it on.

“Dalek… How did Cybermen get Dalek technology?” The Doctor threw a rock at the shield, watching it disintegrate the projectile. Kate had noted earlier that a scientist that touched it burst into flames. Luckily a fire extinguisher was within reach, but that man no longer has a hand.

This incarnation of the Doctor was well known for his bubbly attitude and clumsiness. But he exhibited neither since he arrived… All of that was always a way to hide the darker image of himself. No matter how youthful or clumsy, the Doctor was always an old lonely man at heart. His seventh incarnation was especially silly and bubbly, but that eventually faded completely by the time he encountered Daleks at Coal Hill.

“Are there Daleks involved, Doctor?” Martha questioned. If Daleks were here, she can't fight them off. Daleks are simply far too powerful. Even now they terrified her. She remembered what she was forced to do when Daleks invaded... And the guilt from being burdened with the power to destroy the planet still remained even now.

“Not necessarily… I’ve heard that the Daleks post bounties, and give rewards to anyone who can capture or kill their targets. They even have a prime minister to serve the Emperor…” He put his sonic away. No use getting more readings. Almost nothing can pierce a Dalek force field…

“If this shield is made by Daleks… Is there any chance that we can get through?” Sarah Jane was concerned by the uncertainty… If they can't get through it, there’s very little they can do…

“Not unless we break it. Their force fields were made to be TARDIS-proof by the Time War…”

He tried not to remember that time at all. The Time Lords had many allies during the great war against the Daleks. Cybermen included. But the High Council and the Doctor knew that the Cybermen were fighting only for their own survival. They didn't care about the fate of the other species, except the Gallifreyans. If Gallifrey falls, then all of the universe is doomed.

“So we need to break that shield?” Mickey asked the man in the velvet jacket and bowtie.

“Nothing short of the most advanced technology of the 100th century can break that. We’d need something exceptionally powerful to even attempt to damage it…” He clapped his hands awkwardly. “So do you happen to have something of that sort?”

“I believe we have something in the Black Archive that might be useful. It’s still within the boundaries of that shield. Which means its within reach…” Osgood replied to her hero’s question. The sooner that shield is down, the sooner she can act to save her ‘sister’. As long as there’s two Osgoods, peace with the Zygons will be maintained… If they even survive. It was critical that the Cybermen are defeated before both races are overwhelmed.

“Come along Smiths!” They all began the rather short walk to the Black Archive.

* * *

** Elsewhere **

Cybermen were marching on the city and its many suburbs. Los Angeles is one of the most densely populated cities in the United States, and also was home to many individuals listed as threats to the Cybermen. The first of which being Santiago Jones. Before they could begin any upgrading, these threats had to be neutralized. Stomp by ludicrously loud stomp, they began to scour the entire cityscape for individuals they will never find.

Tyler and Connor were frantically dragging Santiago and his bag to the basement. It was the most defensible position in the house. It is only logical that they hide there. But it was the only thing they’ve really stopped and thought about. They were panicking; their minds set on only survival. The chances of which escalated quickly when their savior awakened.

“He’s awake!” Tyler said, forcing Connor to stop. They stood the curly-haired boy up and gave him his bag. On all accounts, he felt terrified. This was a life or death situation; not just for Connor and himself, but for the entire Earth. There was no way to describe the amount of relief he felt seeing the blond boy awaken, for he was their only chance to live.

“I hope you know what you’re doing. Our lives depend on it…” Connor said, handing the Santiago his bag. He trusted the slightly younger boy. He was more experienced in extraterrestrial matters, and experience will always outrank everything. _What was he saying? Of course Santiago would know what to do. Or the only way they’d be getting out was as a Cyberman._

Santiago stood in front of the basement door and opened it.

“You go first. I have to place this perception filter…”

The two Americans honestly had no idea what he just said. They were not familiar with anything involving aliens, nor were they in direct danger from an invasion since 2009. Daleks attacked Los Angeles as well… The UNIT base nearby was leveled in under ten minutes—a demonstration of their terrifying power.

Connor Franta and Tyler Oakley were, by all means, completely ordinary people. They had no place in this chaotic war against the stars. They had no idea how to react, and certainly had no idea how to defend themselves against armored cyborgs. They were simply two boys that simply are caught in the crossfire; terrified by the possibilities. But the man they were accompanying was anything but ordinary... Santiago Jones was always interesting: constantly traveling and meeting new people. However, the idea that he fought aliens frequently never crossed anyone’s minds. It sounded absurd, yet time and time again solid proof of alien life came charging at Earth’s gates like a pack of angry bulls.

They watched as he precisely tapped buttons on a small device in his hand. Audible beeps at every tap. His calmness in the situation was awe-inspiring... It certainly made them feel safe. With a graceful swipe of his arm, he placed the perception filter on the door; giving them a reassuring smile as he turned around... When the door slammed shut, he started speaking.

“Once this is in place, we have no choice but to wait...” They were officially out of the battle; trapped in a room and hoping for victory. But that was fine... They were patient, but most importantly they felt safe. The chances of being located by the Cybermen were close to zero, even at the high level of technological advancement they were currently at.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor dashed down the hallways leading towards the Black Archive, while the others tried to catch up.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Mickey said, trying to keep pace with the Gallifreyan. However, Time Lords don’t tire quite as quickly as normal humans.

“The most common things with enough power to take out a huge Dalek wibbly shield.” The Doctor’s vague reply didn’t help Mickey very much...

“And what’s that?” For Mickey, using ‘confused’ to describe his mind at this point would be an understatement. He had no idea what that meant.

“Dalek technology, Mickey the Idiot!” The Doctor didn’t really have the same habits as his previous selves, but saying this gave him nostalgia...

When they finally reached the Black Archive, Kate spoke to the doorkeeper, who gave them access... They had to hire a new staff worker after the previous one was killed by Zygons.

“Well, you all know how Dalek guns look... So let’s get to work!” The Doctor eagerly began sifting through the boxes of dangerous alien tech, yelling “Geronimo!”.

* * *

April and the others finally regained consciousness after the ordeal with the failed dream conference... Clara didn’t particularly enjoy how they always went wrong when she became involved.

That thought became a secondary idea, when they saw that one of their own is still fast asleep... April reacted first, shaking him in a futile effort to wake him up. She didn’t want to feel the piercing pain of actually losing a friend.

She yelled, trying to break him out of the trance... “Wake up, please! Matteusz!”

Matti was completely unresponsive, but he was still breathing... Though it was uncertain whether he would stay breathing...

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED. **

** **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.
> 
> Connor and Tyler finally get actual characterization, instead of being background extras.


	19. Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important character finally returns, and meets someone unexpected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Matteusz Andrzejewski woke up alone in a cold, dark landscape. The freezing sky showed an almost nonexistent blue hue, and clouds that seemed almost metallic. These massive puffs and streaks of water vapor had a special luster to them, one that is unnatural. It didn’t take long for him to fully realize that this place was certainly not home.

What is it? Why is he here? And what happened to everyone else? He silently scanned his surroundings for answers... But the scenery was what provided the chilling details he desired: This is the same dream world... Only much more desolate.

He started walking slowly, making sure to avoid the fallen leaves laying on the surface of wet soil. The flower arch under which he watched Santiago and Luke reunite had lost all of its foliage. The branches on it were withered, and black with soot. The wood supporting the arch itself seemed to be rotting quickly. There was nothing that can be done. All Matteusz can do is move forward. And wonder what exactly took place here.

He did not notice the seemingly dormant cyberman nearby... This meant that he did not see its head turn to watch him pass by through the arch.

* * *

 

 

“What the...” He thought to himself, looking up at the sky. Not too far away was an area of the atmosphere that seemed to remain normal. The hue was a normal sky blue, the cloud within it was a magnificent white, the light from the sun within that zone remained live-giving. A closer look revealed that the ground in that area was very much thriving. The plants, birds, and insects remained alive. But for how long?

“You know, you won’t expect what’s in the center of that tiny little pocket.” The voice made the Polish giraffe jump. The blood left his face, and the tiny hairs covering all of his body stood on end. His head and torso, soon follwed by his legs, rotated to face the source of the terrifying dialog: **Missy...**

**[(Optional music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&persist_app=1&noapp=1&v=FGZCgu05NCs) **

****

His mind filled with infuriating thoughts about her. About all that she did to make Rhodia, and by extension his beloved alien prince, suffer. All that chatter about how she created the Cabinet of Souls to be revered as a god, and later started a bitter war between Rhodians and Quill just to amuse herself. Then she threatened him at gunpoint, or whatever that thing was, and then further demoralized Charlie right after he committed an almost complete genocide. Of all the people he met, the Mistress is the only one he believes deserves death.

“Why are you here?” Why is she here? The dream trance he was put into was only supposed to be private. No one else can get in. Or so he thought.

“You’re about to find out...” She cheekily winked, and started to grin. It sent shivers down Matteusz’s spine.

* * *

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wish I had more time to write. Then I would finally be able to conclude this fic.


	20. One Shining Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz meets Missy, who leads him to something we all expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how long I can keep this fic alive. I don’t have much time to write anymore, and the Class fandom is dying after the horrific news of its cancellation.

The garden of dreams continued on its slow, painful death. Right before Matteusz and Missy’s eyes, the vegetation began to wither, and the white clouds were transformed into smoke. Not a creature could be seen. Matteusz simply assumed that they faded away with the feeling of security this dream created. Before the Cybermen decided to ruin his day, the dream was serene... peaceful. As if he was in heaven...

The garden made him feel safe. Seeing the relationship between Luke and Santiago made him feel safe as well. Santiago Jones is in some ways a public icon, well-known for leading peaceful protests with his parents and grandmother: Jo Jones. Santiago had a youtube channel that consisted of vlogs and educational pieces, which Tanya introduced to him. Both he and Charlie fell in love with his videos almost immediately, watching them very often. Jones was his hero in a way, but he never opened up about his personal life. Luke only appeared in a single video, called “The Boyfriend Tag”, and Jones rarely posted pictures on social media. Now he knows why...

Along with the lament of never being able to speak to one of his heroes lies a single thought. This thought eating away at him during the first dream experience was how he wished Charlie were there with him. Charlie needs him now, more than ever... He may have committed mass-genocide, but they all knew how much it shook him to the core. The poor boy lost everything: his home, his subjects, his family, and now even the last memories of them are dust like the Shadow Kin. His faith? Shattered. His stability? Completely erratic. Does he want to be released from this pain...? The tall boy stopped... Maybe he does. It has to be the reason why the Cybermen targeted him in the first place. He would allow them to convert him... He hated himself for failing to help the Rhodian, and allowing such a destructive influence take control for a time. Thank goodness Luke and Sarah Jane showed up, or Charlie would probably run off to be upgraded... He shivered at the thought.

“Are you just going to stand there?” The simple sound of Missy’s voice destroyed his contemplation. He’d forgotten that she was even there, sitting on the cold stone bench... with a frown. Everything about her absolutely disgusted him, from her murderous tendencies to her creation of the very device that indirectly led to the death of the Rhodians and Quill.

“Why are you here?” He repeated himself, making every effort to put venom in his tone... But she didn’t have a care in the world. Where was she anyway?

“I should say, how are you here?” He corrected himself, because she clearly isn’t going to tell him a reason.

“Well...” She paused to grind on the skin of her lips with lipstick... “I found one of these in the TARDIS.” Her cold hands raised a candle... The same kind used to force one’s self into these types of psychically linked dreams in the first place.

“Why are you in the TARDIS?” He was curious now... Waiting for some reponse. He knows that she travels with him after some point. But he’s not exactly sure when this Missy is from... Humans aren’t exactly the most accurate when determining time... Not yet at least.

“The Doctor decided to release me from prison. Kept me as a housekeeper in his TARDIS, so I have something to do rather than rot in that stupid Vault... He left me alone here while he goes to look at the Romans... Talking to that bunch in heaven was very... liberating.” She gave him an extremely goofy-looking wink, while polishing her mind’s fingernails. She obviously didn’t care that much...

Matteusz decided that he had enough, walking towards the fading light. Missy quickly stood up, hastily walking towards him... “Now, the real reason why I’m here... unfinished business”

Several floating lights began to move erratically and combined into a humanoid form... Charlie...

“Say hello to his heart and soul... or at least what’s left of it...” She decided to simply stand there and watch the events unfold...

[(Vale Amicus)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&persist_app=1&noapp=1&v=yYtB_5NazZc)

“I’m sorry... All of this is my fault. I let them gain a foothold in my world... And my head.” Charlie held his beloved’s hand with his own as he spoke, but was as cold as the air around him... His skin only continued to lose color... And even his eyes... They were losing the life in them. It broke Matteusz’s heart to see his other half in such a decrepit state. He was losing Charlie too quickly... Time itself was against him at this moment.

“No, it is my fault for failing to save you... And now I’m losing you.” His worst fears are coming true. The world was in danger, his friends are in an impossible situation, and Charlie was fading away... Darkness had regained a foothold in the world...

As Charlie’s individuality faded away completely... The last of the color in the dream faded. Missy didn’t need to explain anything... The dream was built out of the Rhodian’s mind. And all life had just faded away completely. He might be alive physically, but now the emotions are gone... possibly for good. Matteusz held on to him, trying to keep that alive... But it was too late.

His personality and memories faded into light once more, but now it was weaker. They floated into the metallic hands of the other half of Charlie’s mind... Represented by a version of him that completely lack uniqueness. A body that lacked clothes, but most covered by a Cyberman’s armor... The light merged with this new being, completing the armor plating... A symbol telling the world that the Cyber-King was complete.

Matteusz looked behind him, only to see that Missy was gone... And now he can feel himself fade away as the dream collapsed.

Back in the TARDIS, he woke up alone... Left with only the darkness of the ship’s library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback or just a comment. I’d appreciate that.


End file.
